Staying True
by belle717
Summary: ROGAN! Post finale. Starts in September 2008. Rory goes on the campaign trail and tries to move on with her life. She does well at work and makes a lot of friends. Then, at the debate in Nashville, she runs into the one person who would complete her.
1. Chapter 1

Staying True

Chapter 1

Rory had been on the campaign trail for 17 months when the trail led to the presidential debate at Belmont University in Nashville. In those 17 months, she had been home for about 20 sporadic days and had managed to pare down her luggage to 2 carry-ons, a laptop bag, camera bag and purse. She hadn't changed much. She was still completely organized and reliable, filing her stories only minutes after each event. Her work had won her a lot of job offers, but she liked what she was doing and was determined to stick with it. She only had 43 days until the election after which she would take a two month vacation and look into her other job opportunities.

She had made many friends along the way, mostly on the press junket. There was Blaze, another e-zine writer, Maggie, an AP writer and Julia, a writer for a California/Huntzberger paper. They had become as close as sisters, often sharing hotel rooms and going out on the town when they were going to be in a city for longer than 18 hours. She had even dated a few of the other journalists, but never made it far. She felt it was too awkward because they saw each other day after day.

She kept in email contact with her mother, Paris, Stephanie, Rosemary and Juliet. She got an occasional phone call from Finn and an occasional text message from Colin. She made sure she called her grandmother and her father weekly, but for the most part, Blaze, Maggie and Julia were her friends and family.

On their first night in Nashville, they were going to hit a local bar, the Flying Saucer, because it was rated one of the best in the city. They were enjoying the relaxed scene and the large menu of beer. They spent the first hour gossiping about others on the press junket and then Rory pulled out her Blackberry to read them an email from her mother.

Hey Kiddo,

Kirk ran himself up the flagpole yesterday. It took four hours to get him down. By the time he got down, the entire town had gathered and it looked like the Firelight Festival. There was a lemonade stand, a cotton candy stand and a souvenir stand. I attached photos, I know you never believe anything I say unless I document it.

Keep up the writing and I'll see you soon!

The group laughed over the photos and then Maggie and Julia went to the bathroom. Blaze took the opportunity to go talk to a guy who looked like her type. Rory sat perusing the menu. She felt eyes on her but didn't turn around, she wasn't interested in making small talk with someone she would never see again.

Then as she felt a hand on her back she heard words she never expected to hear.

"Hey Ace."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan was heartbroken when Rory said no to his proposal. He knew he was an idiot to give her an ultimatum. It wasn't fair to her, but he had always overreacted when it came to matters of the heart. So when he arrived in San Francisco, he threw himself into his work. He made a quick success of himself. About six months after moving to California, he got a visit from his father.

Logan never expected to hear that his father had a heart condition and that if he didn't slow down immediately he would probably have a heart attack. Mitchum asked Logan to come back to Huntzberger Publishing as the CEO. Logan agreed, he had always known he would come back to Huntzberger Publishing eventually, he just hadn't thought it would be so soon.

He followed Rory's articles, enjoying how original her pieces were compared to others on the junket. He knew that Rory was receiving offers from so many papers that she would get her choice of assignments when she left the campaign trail.

Eventually Colin and Finn talked Logan in to dating again, but Logan's heart wasn't really into it. He dated often, never seeing a girl more than once and never in a private place.

Huntzberger Publishing had acquired a paper in Nashville and Logan was going to spend about a month there reworking some aspects of the paper. He arrived on a Sunday night and spent a long day in the office Monday. Logan was getting ready to leave around 8 and his assistant in that office, Justin, asked him if he wanted to go out with several of the guys.

Even though he was exhausted, Justin's promise of a wide beer selection and waitresses wearing short plaid skirts sounded interesting.

When they arrived they had taken a seat at a table, somewhat near the entrance and Logan was drawn to a girl sitting alone at a table. She was wearing jeans and a sparkly blue tank top. Her brown hair was cascading down her back. Logan was staring when the girl turned her head slightly.

Logan felt his breath catch. Could it possibly be Ace? He thought wildly. What was she doing in Nashville? Then it dawned on him…the presidential debate.

"Excuse me guys, I think I see someone I know," he said standing up slowly and making his way to her.

He stood behind her for a few seconds and had an overwhelming urge to touch her.

Putting his hand on the small of her back he stepped up next to her.

"Hey Ace"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory couldn't bring herself to look up. She couldn't believe Logan was standing next to her. His hand felt familiar on her back.

Finally after a few seconds, she looked up and saw his brown eyes and trademark smirk.

"Logan," was all she could muster to say.

"May I join you?"

Rory nodded. Still flustered and a blush rising up her neck.

Logan sat across from her and looked down at the table. "So, you're in town for the debate?"

Rory nodded and started to recover. "I'm sorry, I'm just surprised to see you in Nashville of all places. What brought you here?"

"I'm not sure if you heard. My father had to step down from Huntzberger Publishing because of health issues and I have taken his place. We just acquired a paper here and I am in town to sort out some issues there."

"I did hear about your father. Grandma fills me in on Hartford gossip in our weekly phone call." Rory smiled taking a sip of her beer.

They started to catch up on the last year of their lives. It was slightly awkward. They would start to slip into the bantering type of conversation they had always had together and then one of them would realize and the conversation would stall again.

"So," Rory started, "I guess there is a big white elephant in the room."

Logan smirked. "Yeah, I guess there is."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Logan looked down into his beer glass, turning it in his hands, trying to decide what to say first and how to say it. He looked away and saw that a couch had opened up.

"Do you want to go sit over there, I think we are in for a long conversation and it might be more comfortable."

Rory nodded and picked up her jacket, purse and drink. She walked over to the couch and sat on the end of it. Logan sat next to her very close but turned into her with an arm on the back of the couch behind her.

He sighed and looked down at her hands resting in her lap.

"Why did you say no?"

Rory cringed and took a deep breath.

"For so many reasons, none of which had anything to do with my feelings for you. I love you so much. Even today after not seeing you for 17 months." She paused and looked into his eyes that were watching her intently. "I was about to graduate from Yale and I was one of the few people that didn't know what they were doing. I wanted freedom to take a job in Idaho if that is what I was going to get offered. I wanted to know that any job I got was based on my merit and not my fiancée's name. I wanted to have the freedom you had to decide what I wanted, but I wanted to do it knowing you were there for me."

She paused and looked down. "Honestly, as much as not being with you has broken my heart, I wouldn't have taken this job if I had said yes to you."

Logan sat back a little and took a drink of his beer. When he looked back at Rory, she was still not able to look at him. He set his beer on the table and lifted her chin to look at him.

"I was an idiot to give you that ultimatum. I have missed you more than I ever thought was possible. I knew the second I said it I was doing the wrong thing. I broke both our hearts. I knew you should have the freedom to do what you wanted. Hell, Rory, part of the reason I love you is because of your ambition and your independence and the way you never wanted anything from me but me."

A tear started to roll down Rory's cheek and Logan brushed it away with his thumb. They searched each other's eyes and each saw both pain and hope in the other's eyes.

"Ace," Logan said, breaking the moment. "How long are you in town?"

"Until Friday morning."

"I know tomorrow will be a long day for you, but would you meet me for a late dinner after the debate?"

Rory smiled and nodded.

They traded email information and Logan promised to email her the details the next morning.

Logan stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and stood up. He gave her a light kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow Ace," he said before walking away.

Rory was still for a moment before walking back over to the table where her friends had been watching the interaction. She sat back down and looked at their expectant faces.

Blaze in all of her tactfulness, blurted out the question they all wanted answered.

"Was that THE Logan?"

Rory nodded and smiled as she was bombarded with questions. They ordered another round of drinks while she replayed the entire interaction for them to get their take on the situation. They spent the rest of the night giggling and laughing and making predictions.

In the cab on the way back to their hotel, Rory started panicking.

Maggie grabbed her hand. "Ror, what's wrong?"

"I don't have anything to wear!" she exclaimed making everyone laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan joined his new colleagues at their table. He spent some time looking down at the table and noticed none of them were speaking. He looked up at their questioning faces.

"Ex-girlfriend," he explained taking a drink.

"Doesn't look like she'll be an ex for long," Matt, one of the accountants said.

They all got a good hearty laugh and went back to discussing the Titans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, the four girls headed out to shop at several local boutiques to find Rory a dress. At the first boutique, the sales women were not very helpful until Rory went up to the desk and flashed her American Express Black card. They were suddenly inundated with assistance.

"So what are you looking for Miss Gilmore?" a sales girl asked.

"I am looking for something to go from work to evening."

They started bringing out collections of clothes when Julia saw the most gorgeous cerulean blue dress. Julia jumped up and grabbed it. "This would be perfect if there was a jacket to match it."

A sales girl stepped over and looked at it and then glanced around the store. She disappeared for a second and came back with a trendy jacket that matched the dress almost perfectly.

Rory tried it on and loved what she saw.

"Accessories?" Rory asked the salesgirl.

The girl disappeared and came back with a matching set of vintage style teardrop earring and a necklace.

Rory nodded and went back in to change into her street clothes. She came out and handed the sales girl the dress, jacket and shoes.

"I'll take all of this and the jewelry," she said and also handed her the Black card.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan sat back in his chair around 1 and called the concierge at his hotel, the Loew's Vanderbilt.

He got a reservation for 10, offering to pay extra for the staff to stay past closing time. He emailed Rory his hotel information including his room number and told her to have the desk call when she arrived.

He started to get nervous.

After a few minutes, he dialed the phone.

"Little brother?"

"Hey Honor," he replied.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this call? Did you sink another yacht?"

"No, just needed to talk to someone."

"Ok."

Logan ran his hand through his tousled hair. "I ran into Rory Gilmore last night."

"In Nashville?"

"Yeah, the presidential debate is here tonight."

"wow, how did it go?"

"Pretty well, we are having dinner tonight."

"And?"

"We laid it all out on the line last night. I asked her why she said no, even though I knew why. And I admitted I was an idiot."

"And?"

"And I think I'm going to fall head over heels again."

Honor sighed. "Logan, you never got up from last time you fell."

"Mmmm," Logan said in agreement.

"Little brother, you will be fine. Maybe she is just what you need to mend your heart."

"I'll call you soon Honor."

"Ciao."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the controlled chaos that always occurred after a large event, Blaze, Maggie and Julia stood around Rory as she shed her jacket, changed her shoes and her jewelry and extricated her small clutch from her large computer bag. She handed her extra belongings over to Maggie who would be taking them back to the hotel.

"You look gorgeous," Julia exclaimed.

"Knock him dead, Gilmore," Blaze laughed.

It was 9:30 and Rory was supposed to meet a car Logan had sent for her at the corner at 9:45. She made her way out of the building and saw her driver. She climbed into the back of the limo and headed to the Loew's Hotel. When they pulled up to the front of the hotel, the driver opened the door and helped her out of the car. She walked in and saw Logan waiting for her.

He got up and walked toward her. "Hey Ace," he said as he closed the distance between them. He put one hand on her cheek and gave her a soft kiss. "You are stunning tonight."

Rory blushed and looked down, "You don't look too bad yourself Huntzberger." She looked back up smiling.

He turned and offered her his arm and led her to the in house restaurant, eat. They had the whole place to themselves. He had a plate of assorted breads at the table and ordered a bottle of red wine.

Their conversation was light as they bantered about books and politics. Their meal arrived and they ate while discussing movies and music. After dessert, the conversation seemed to slow down. They still needed to have the talk.

"So," Logan said sitting back.

"I guess we need to talk this out before we go any further," Rory said softly.

"I guess the obvious question is what do you want to do, Rory?"

Rory looked at him, observing his hopeful eyes and seeing his nervous tick of drumming the fingers on his left hand on his leg.

"I have seen a lot. I have been on the road for 17 months and by the time the election comes I will have visited every state, most of them more than once. In a few weeks, I'll be 24 and I'm ready to start settling down. I had planned to look for a job close to home after the election. In New York or Boston. And honestly, I have my hopes set on New York because I knew that one day you would live there when you came back to Huntzberger Publishing. I'm not ready to settle completely down, I still want to be able to go on assignment, but I'm ready to set up a home."

Rory paused to observe Logan's reaction. He had a smirk. She reached across the table and took his hand. "I hope that home is with you."

He looked at her hand and then looked back into her eyes as she waited for his reaction. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. A shiver ran down her spine.

"If there is anything I want in life, Rory Gilmore, it's a home with you."

He stood up, leaving a very generous tip on the table and led her to the elevator and up to his hotel suite. He opened the door and ushered her in. Before he had completely closed the door he was pulling her to him.

She dropped her purse as they met in a heated kiss, his hands on her hips pulling her closer, her hands on the back of his head, her fingers running through his hair. They kissed frantically for a long while before he pulled back, and rested his forehead against hers. Both were breathing heavily, and their hands stilled.

"Is this what you want Ace?"

Rory nodded and Logan picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket before joining her on the bed. He leaned over her and they picked up where they left off. Rory's hands started working on his shirt buttons, then his belt buckle. After he shrugged his shirt and pants off Rory rolled over and climbed on top of him. Logan lifted her dress over her head and tossed it aside. Then he rolled her back over and started kissing down her neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to do this…

Disclaimer-I hold no rights to the Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 2

The next morning the sun peeked through the windows and Logan awoke to find that he hadn't dreamed it. Rory was curled up beside him, her head on his chest. He started stroking her hair which caused her to stir. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Morning," she said softly.

"Morning Ace."

He rested his hand on her shoulder, drawing circles with his thumb. "I'll call for breakfast," he said reaching for the phone.

Rory rolled to the edge of the bed and picked up Logan's shirt. She put it on and went to the bathroom. She heard her cell phone ring and heard Logan answer it.

Rory came out of the bathroom and Logan was laughing and handed Rory the phone.

"Its Blaze."

"Hey Blaze," Rory said sitting on the bed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean not coming back to the hotel last night? We were worried sick and didn't know where you were or how to go about finding you!"

"You could have called my cell phone"

"We did 4 times."

"Oh," Rory smiled at Logan. "We didn't hear it. Hey, I'll be back in a while. I'll see you then." Rory said hanging up the phone.

Logan pulls her close for a kiss.

"I have to work today. I have a meeting at 10, so that gives us a few hours to eat and relax and I'll take you back to your hotel," Logan says as Rory lays on his chest. "Then, I'll pick you and your friends up at 7 for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan," Rory says as there is a knock on the door.

"Room Service," a muffled voice from the hall calls.

Logan got up and put on a robe and opened the door. In came several carts of food, just about every type of food they served at the hotel. The waiters left and Rory got up and put on a robe and sat down to eat. Logan watched her happily as she ate combinations that horrified him. Rory looked at him expectantly.

"Would you please stop staring at me while I eat?"

"Sorry, Ace, its just been about 17 months since I witnessed this phenomenon."

They started bantering again and then when they were finished, they shared a shower. Rory put on her dress from the night before and Logan called for a car to pick them up. Rory told the driver where her hotel was and then settled back into the seat to cuddle with Logan before they were separated again.

When they pulled up to the hotel, Logan got out with Rory and kissed her, pulling her close to him. When he pulled away, he said "7 o'clock."

Rory nodded and stepped back, smiled at him and turned around to walk into her building. As she turned to look back the limo was driving away.

Rory went into the room she was sharing with Maggie and found Julia and Blaze there also.

All three of the girls looked at her expectantly and she just smiled. All of the sudden there was a burst of activity from the girls as they all started questioning her about how the evening went. They laughed and giggled until they realized they were hungry.

The day before they had rented an SUV to drive around until Friday. While they were getting in the car, Rory's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ace, hey, have you eaten yet?" Logan asked.

"No, we were just on our way to get some food."

"Do you think the girls would mind if I stole you again? We are all going out tonight and then Thursday is your last day here, I want to settle a few things with you today."

"Hang on," Rory said into the phone. She put the phone up to her chest and turned to look at her friends. "Logan wants to take me to lunch to settle everything else so we can enjoy dinner tonight, is that alright?"

"Of course, we'll drop you off at his office," Blaze said.

"Logan, I'll be at your office in 15 minutes."

"Perfect Ace, just give them your name at reception and I'll make sure they send you to my office."

Rory got out of the car and walked into the building.

"Rory Gilmore for Logan Huntzberger," she said to the receptionist.

The receptionist told her where to go and when she got to Logan's office, his assistant Justin, told her to go on in.

Logan was on a call and Rory walked around his desk and sat on the desk, next to Logan. Rory looked out the window and Logan reached for her hand. He lifted it and kissed it quietly and went back to his call. A few minutes later, he was done and he leaned back in his chair.

"I have some pizza on the way, I thought we might like some privacy."

"Huntzberger, if you think you are going to get lucky here in your office, you are sorely mistaken."

"I would never think that you would defile this office with me," he laughed.

He stood up and moved in front of her. Taking her face in his hands, he tilted her lips up to his. Rory put her hands on his hips and enjoyed the kiss.

A knock on the door startled them back to reality. Logan broke the kiss, but stayed in front of her. "Yeah."

Justin opened the door and brought the pizza in and set it on the coffee table in the sitting area.

"Thanks," Logan said as Justin walked out, closing the door behind him.

Logan kissed Rory's nose. "Hungry?"

"Starved!"

They sat down and started eating, getting comfortable on the couch.

"So," Rory started. "What do we need to settle?"

"Well things like, are you moving in with me, when, what."

"Ok, well, Saturday starts Obama's 50 states in 38 days tour. I'll email you the itinerary. Then I thought after the election, I would head home for a month before starting to look for work. Do you think we should live together?"

"It would be easier to spend time together," Logan started. "My schedule is crazy and if you are working at a paper, yours won't be much better. I would be really happy if you moved in."

"Ok, well, how is December 1?"

"Sounds perfect to me. Now I won't have to buy more books for my half empty library."

Rory laughed.

They ate lunch and Logan showed her around the building while she waited for the girls to pick her up. They had decided on the Melting Pot for supper.

When the SUV pulled up Rory left the building and climbed in the back. They decided they all deserved a new outfit for the night because after Friday, they wouldn't have time to sleep, much less enjoy themselves.

At Green Hills Mall, they separated, Maggie and Julia heading for the more conservative stores and Blaze and Rory heading toward the trendier stores.

"Ror, what did you settle with Logan?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to share schedules and other things like that."

"Is that why you haven't stopped grinning since we picked you up?"

"Yep."

"I'll bet."

"So where did you go for lunch?" Rory asked trying to change the subject.

"P.F. Chang's," Blaze answered, "but you can't change the subject. I don't fall for that."

Blaze picked up a black mesh top and looked at it.

"I just don't want you to think I'm being flaky," Rory said looking at a blue silky tank top.

"Spill it Gilmore"

"I'm moving in with Logan on December 1. He has an apartment in New York and he thought it would be more fiscally responsible to have a roommate."

"The two of you don't need to be fiscally responsible," Blaze countered giving Rory a look.

"Ok, well, he works crazy hours and if I'm working for a paper, I would be too," Rory showed Blaze the tank top and Blaze nodded. "We'd get to see each other more that way and we would be back where we were before graduation."

"Is it what you want?"

"I've never wanted anything else."

"Good answer," Blaze showed Rory the black top and Rory shook her head. "Anyway, you were moving to New York because you knew he was living there anyway, so this is good. A lot less angst."

"I was not moving to New York because he lives there."

"Don't try to BS with me," Blaze said showing Rory another top. Rory nodded and Blaze continued. "I know you have been pining for him for the past year. I saw him at the bar the other night. I like how he treats you."

They gathered clothes and continued their conversation until they had tried everything on and made a decision on what to buy.

They met up with the other two and headed back to the hotel to get ready for dinner

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan walked into the girl's hotel at 7:15 because he remembered Rory was never ready until about 30 minutes after the time they were supposed to leave. He knocked on the door to her room and Maggie opened it. He saw Rory on the phone talking animatedly and looking at her laptop.

"Weekly phone call with Grandma," Maggie said going to look at the laptop the other 2 girls were staring at.

"Grandma, just a minute," Rory waved at Logan and he started walking over to her. "Grandma, hang on….Grandma, just hang on."

Rory put the phone down to her chest and gave him a quick kiss. Logan could still hear Emily ranting while Rory pointed to the laptop. Rory put the phone back to her ear.

"No Grandma, it just happened...I haven't even had a chance to call Mom yet about it…No we hadn't talked until Monday," Logan could hear Rory trying to answer Emily's questions as what he saw on the screen started to register to him.

It was a photo of Rory and Logan taken after dessert at the restaurant on Tuesday night and the headline "Huntzberger Publishing CEO reunites with ex-fiance"

Rory reached over while still arguing with Emily and scrolled down for him to reveal several pictures of them at the Flying Saucer, a picture of them from the hotel lobby, a picture of them in front of Rory's hotel and the most scandalous of all, a picture of them in the hotel room doorway, locked in a very passionate kiss.

Rory noticed Logan had gone pale and got up and pushed him into her seat.

"Grandma, we didn't KNOW someone was following us taking photos of us…Grandma, I have to go now, Logan just got here and hasn't seen the website yet…I know, I know, I will call you tomorrow."

Rory hung up the phone and touched Logan's back. He started laughing.

"This is just great!" Logan exclaimed laughing. "I have to call my publicist; I'll have him send out a press release with the facts. Ace, I'm sorry."

With that he pressed a button on his phone and got his publicist on the line to let him know about the gossip site. Rory's phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, she saw its her mother.

"Hi Mom."

"Don't hi Mom me, I can't believe you wouldn't answer my calls and I definitely can't believe you would reconcile with Logan and not CALL ME!"

"I was on with Grandma and you know she won't let me flash over."

"Still, how could you not call me? I can't believe I had to find this out from your grandmother who found it out from a gossip website!"

"I..hang on," Rory said when Logan whispered her name.

"Ace, I need you to give my publicist a quote."

"Ok," Rory put the phone back up to her ear. "Mom, I have to go, I have to deal with the press release that is going out to rectify the mistakes made in the article. I promise to call you tomorrow."

"Fine," Lorelei pouted. "Go make more headlines!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finally got out of the hotel room at 7:50 and headed over to the Melting Pot. This time they noticed a photographer following them and they all laughed over it.

"So, Logan," Maggie said seriously. "Why would the CEO of a fine, upstanding company need a publicist?"

Everyone laughed because they knew that Logan was a bonafide playboy before the first time Rory came into his life.

"Actually, he gets paid too much, I've been head of the company for about 10 months now and this is the first time he's had to deal with anything," Logan took a drink of his scotch. "Just figures my little felon would give my publicist something to do."

Rory smacked Logan. "Logan!"

"What!" the girls all exclaimed. "What does that mean RORY!"

"Logan, I have never told them that story!" Rory buried her head in her hands as Logan started regaling them with the heroic story of how Rory convinced him to steal a yacht.

As the girls laughed, Logan leaned over and kissed Rory on the cheek and they definitely noticed a flash.

"Logan, there is a photographer over there!" Rory said blushing.

"That photographer is not going to make me stop showing you how I feel about you," Logan said kissing her palm. "He'll get tired of taking photos of us happy eventually."

After about three hours, the group left the restaurant.

Logan led Rory out with his hand on the small of her back and when he noticed several photographers he pulled her towards him and gave her a picture perfect kiss.

Rory laughed "That was fun!" she exclaimed as more flashes went off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

A/N: This is short because I am having trouble with the next section. Sorry!

Chapter 3

Two days later, Logan dropped Rory off at the airport for the beginning of the last leg of the campaign. He was sad to see her go, but very happy that it meant he would have her back soon.

He threw himself into his work, counting minutes until their daily phone call and rejoicing every time he got an email from her. He enjoyed reading her blog detailing each political event and the sister to that blog where Rory described what it was like to be on the press bus. He enjoyed her Twitter updates because she was very faithful to update it every 15 minutes, except during events.

When he finished his job in Nashville, he headed back to New York City. He had the apartment painted to suit Rory better and through email and texting they chose furniture. He wanted the furniture in place when Rory arrived, but he would let her make it feel like a home.

Justin, Logan's assistant, informed Logan that some of the other executives were upset that Rory was not employed by one of their papers because her blogs were becoming some of the most widely read Obama coverage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory was really enjoying the push to the finish line. Her blogs were some of the most widely read in the country, becoming more popular as the election approached. But she looked forward to sleeping in the same bed for more than 5 hours.

She was getting her wish. They had an event in Topeka on a Tuesday morning and were not due in St. Louis until Wednesday night. She had just finished her laundry and had gone to get a snack out of the vending machine.

Suddenly a door opened and a half dressed man flew out the door and landed on his ass. She looked at him confused.

"Finn?"

"Rory, love," he exclaimed as the rest of his clothes flew out of the room.

A screaming woman came out as Finn got up and backed against a wall.

Rory jumped in and stepped between them. "Finn, you bastard, I can't believe you are here with another woman when I am carrying your baby." Rory said putting her hands over her stomach.

Finn looked confused and looked from Rory to the woman who had stopped screaming.

"Rory?"

The woman threw her hands up "I don't need this drama," and slammed the door.

"Thanks, love."

"Anytime," Rory laughed. "So what are you doing in Kansas?"

"I'm in Kansas?"

Rory laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I was, I met her at the casino."

"Then…"

"I followed her here."

Rory laughed as Finn recounted how he had fallen for this redhead.

"Rory, love, you and Logan should come to Las Vegas for New Year's."

"I would love that! I'll check with Logan."

They talked for a few more minutes until Rory told Finn she had to go to bed because they had just 11 hours before they had to get on the bus.

"Vegas, baby, I'll see you there!" Finn yelled before running down the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 4

Time flew and it was finally November 4. Rory, Blaze, Maggie and Julia were sitting at a long table with their laptops, cell phones, cameras and video cameras ready to go. They were facing a wall of TV screens and the press room was loud, chaotic and the mood was light. Rory updated her blogs hourly and her Twitter profile at least 4 times an hour. 

At 11 p.m., Obama was projected as the winner and a cheer went up around the press room. Maggie opened a bottle of champagne and another reporter took a photo of the four of them toasting for Rory's blog. 

They stayed in the press room until 3 a.m., working on their pieces for the next day's publications and then crashed in their hotel room. 

Rory woke early and posted one last blog for the e-zine that had been her home for 19 months. 

_From me to you_

_November 5, 2008 10:02 a.m._

_I want to thank all of you, my loyal readers, for giving me the opportunity to write for you and to share my life with you. Because of you, I had the opportunity of a lifetime. I have been to some of the greatest cities in this country, seen some of the greatest sites and done some of the most amazing things. And I have been grateful to share it with you. As of 5 p.m. eastern time today, I will no longer be working for this e-zine. I will be taking a hiatus until after the first of the year to spend time with friends and family and get settled in New York City for the next chapter of my adventure. You can keep up with me at acereportergirl. I look forward to sharing anecdotes from my hometown and from my life with you from that platform. _

_Again, I want to thank you and wish you a fond farewell._

_For the last time, this is Rory Gilmore with the e-zine, signing off. I am going home!_

Rory left her hotel room in Chicago shortly after posting her last blog and headed home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Rory and Logan were at Star's Hollow's annual Firelight Festival. It was a cold evening that smelled like snow and they were bundled up and sipping hot cocoa as the festival began.

"Many moons ago," Taylor Doose, town selectman, started, "in the very spot I am standing, two young lovers from different counties met…."

Rory looked at Logan while Taylor continued. Logan was intrigued by the story and Rory watched as he listened. He looked happy and content.

Logan glanced over at Rory and saw her staring at him. He turned to look at her. "Ace, stop watching me," he said putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in to him. 

Rory put an arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. She loved that he could appreciate the idiosyncrasies of her town. Then the annual hunt for a lighter to light the bonfire started. 

Logan chuckled. "You were right, Ace. I doubted your story about them never having a lighter, but you called it." Logan pulled her in for a hug. 

When Rory pulled away, she took a sip of cocoa and looked into Logan's laughing eyes. Rory was vaguely aware that a photo had been taken of them. She hoped it had been April, who Rory had hired to take photos of the event. 

Logan took her hand and they started mingling. They talked briefly to Kirk and Lulu before Logan started looking confused. Seeing this, Rory made excuses and moved Logan on. They ran into Miss Patty who actually made Logan blush and Babette who decided Logan would have looked terrific hung from her annual Halloween gallows. They wandered past Sookie and Jackson who were arguing about squash and Mrs. Kim who was running the Hellfire booth. 

"RORY!" They heard and turned around to see Lane running to them followed by Zack who was pushing a double stroller. 

Logan took her cocoa and Rory ran forward to hug Lane. They laughed and cried and hugged for a long time. Rory pulled away and wiped tears from her eyes. Lane did the same and Rory made introductions.

"Lane, Zack, you remember Logan," Rory said taking her cocoa back. Logan extended a hand to Zack, who shook it and Lane gave him a quick hug. 

Rory looked down at the stroller. "Oh, my, Lane, they are soooo big!"

"Steve is in the red coat, Kwan is in the blue," Zack explained. 

Rory squatted in front of them. "You don't remember me, but I'm your Aunt Rory and this is my friend Logan." The babies laughed and waved their arms. 

Lane picked up Kwan and handed him to Rory. She looked at Logan, "Do you want to hold Steve?"

"Of course," Logan said throwing his cup in the garbage can behind them. 

Rory admired the way Logan looked with Steve in his arms and they played with the babies for a while until they started to get fussy. Lane put them back in the stroller and made their excuses. Rory promised to call Lane in a few days and Lane and Zack headed home.

Rory and Logan mingled with the townspeople a little longer before heading back to the Dragonfly Inn for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory felt her time in Stars Hollow flew by. She celebrated Thanksgiving at the Dragonfly with her mom, Luke, Logan, her grandparents, Sookie's family and Michel. 

Logan felt the time Rory was in Stars Hollow dragged on. He couldn't wait until she moved to New York. He threw himself into his work during the week and would head to Hartford for Friday night dinners with the Gilmores and spend the weekends in Stars Hollow with Rory, Lorelei and Luke. 

Finally December 1 arrived. Logan was going to put a half day in at the office and then head back to the apartment to greet Rory. 

Rory was immediately impressed with the apartment building. The movers followed her up with several of her suitcases. She knocked on the door and Logan opened it looking like a kid on his birthday. He ushered them in and kissed Rory softly before instructing the movers on where the suitcases should go. A maid came out of the kitchen and took over that job and Logan showed Rory around their 3 bedroom apartment. It had a living room, dining room, kitchen, large pantry, den, library, a master suite, two guest suites and a half bath off of the main living areas.

Standing in the library, Rory looked around. "You really did just ask me to move in to fill up your shelves," Rory joked walking further into the room. 

Logan smirked. "There was no one else I knew of in the world that had enough books to fill up this place. It was a natural choice."

She picked up the latest New York Times Best Seller. "And I see that your style has taken a turn for the worse."

Logan walked over to her and pulled her close for a kiss. "I didn't have my Ace to challenge me. My brain has started to turn to mush."

Rory put her hands on his chest and kissed him again. "I guess I should start unpacking."

"You are forgetting, Ace," Logan started before kissing her. "We are trust fund brats, we have a maid to do that for us."

Rory laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot." She looked around. "I still want to do it myself."

"I guessed that you would."

The movers walked in with a cart of boxes of books. 

"Miss Gilmore," the older one said. "This was the last of it. If you could just sign this paper…" 

"Of course," Rory said stepping over to him. "Thank you for everything."

Rory and Logan went into the bedroom and helped the maid, Greta, put away Rory's clothes and personal items. Then they all went into the library and started filling shelves. Every so often, Rory would stop and take a picture of Logan, or Logan would take a picture of Rory or Greta would take a picture of both of them. Rory needed those kinds of photos for her blog, which was fast becoming one of the highest read personal blogs in the country. 

When they were done, Rory looked around the office. She pointed at the desk, "So I guess this is mine," she said with a smile.

Logan nodded and went over to his desk and took a picture frame out of the desk drawer. He walked over and set it down on her desk. It was a sterling silver frame with a photo of them after they jumped off the scaffolding at the Life and Death Brigade event. 

"Its perfect," Rory said smiling. She looked at her watch. 5:00. "I'm hungry. Do you want to order in?"

They ordered a pizza and some Chinese food and changed into more comfortable clothes for the evening. Rory worked on her daily blog update until the food arrived. They sat at kitchen counter eating and chatting. 

"Hey, Rory," Logan started, looking nervous. 

"Yeah," Rory answered looking at him questioningly. 

"I have to talk to you about something, but you have to PROMISE me you will just consider it."

"Ok…"

"Look, the past few board meetings have been a little crazy at work," Logan started looking at the egg rolls. 

"Ok…"

"Well, some members of the board are questioning me about our relationship and are rather upset that we are serious, but you are not working for us."

"I haven't started another job yet."

"I know. But the board wants you, badly." Rory looked at him with a worried look. "Ace, seriously, I did not start this. The board members ambushed me at the last meeting." 

Rory sighed. "Logan, I don't know."

"Ace, you have earned this."

Rory raised her eyebrows at him.

"Your blog during the campaign was one of the most highly read blogs. You averaged 100,000 hits a day on each of them. That's absolutely amazing. There are only about 20 blogs nationwide that have that high of a readership. Since the election, your personal blog about nothing in particular is getting 40-50,000 hits a day. Honestly," Logan said animatedly, "they want to profit off of you. Taking this would give you job security, resources, freedom and respect. You could travel with me when I have to travel, you would have more freedom to do the society things that we have to do, you could spend weeks in Stars Hollow, whenever you want."

Rory took a sip of wine. "Can I think about it?"

Logan smirked. "Of course."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas started off with Christmas Eve at the Huntzberger mansion. Shira and Elias were as persnickety as ever about Rory and how she was not good enough to marry into the family. 

Mitchum had come around. He had seen what she could do being a member of the DAR while finishing school. He admired her reign over the Yale Daily News and had become an avid reader of her blogs. He also knew that the board of directors was urging her to take a position with them as a blog writer, which would afford her the time to be a society wife. He also knew that Rory had been partly responsible for Logan's finally growing up and that Logan was never going to settle for a trophy wife. 

Mitchum did his best to reign in Shira and Elias, but Rory and Logan still felt slightly shanghaied when the left the mansion. 

"Remind me to borrow Mom's rhinestone penis T-shirt next time we come over here so they won't actually belittle me as a person, just my wardrobe," Rory said leaning against a pillar.

Logan smirked at her. "On the bright side, you have won over my father."

"Woohoo," Rory said sarcastically, standing up straight and letting Logan lead her to the car. 

The drove to Stars Hollow where they were going to spend Christmas morning. When they pulled up to the house, Rory sat in awe. Her mother had gone all out. White twinkling lights were tastefully draped along the gutters, porch railing and bushes. When they walked in though, they were greeted by the traditional Gilmore Christmas hoopla. 

Logan admired the candy cane decorated tree in the foyer and then followed Rory into the kitchen where he was greeted with a marshmallow covered tree. He turned and looked back at the foyer and then saw the living room. 

"How…" was all he could manage. 

"I would guess 7," Rory said opening her bedroom door. "Eight…this is new," she said seeing the Rory covered tree in her room. 

As they set their bags down, they heard the front door open and close. 

"Rory?" They heard Lorelei call from the entry way. Lorelei stepped into the hall way and saw a dumbfounded Logan. 

"He saw the eight trees, didn't he?" Lorelei said smiling.

"I don't think he was adequately prepared for this level of crazy," Rory said walking to her mom. "Hi!" she said before hugging her.

"Well who is," Luke said coming in the back door.

"Luke!" Rory said hugging him.

Logan snapped out of his gaze and walked over to Lorelei giving her a hug and then to Luke to shake his hand. 

"Ok, Gilmore tradition #1," Lorelei said seriously. "Change into your Christmas pajamas and meet back in the kitchen for Gilmore tradition #2."

"You weren't kidding about the pajamas?" Logan said to Rory.

"Nope, yours are in your suitcase."

They all went to change and met back up a few minutes later. 

Rory opened a pastry box on the counter and Lorelei opened a bag of sweetened popcorn. 

"Gilmore tradition #2," Rory started.

"Is a contest to see who can go into a sugar coma first," Lorelei finished.

"Which coincides with Tradition #3 of watching The Grinch and It's a Wonderful Life," Rory said picking up the pastry box and moving into the living room. 

Hours later after eating way too much and watching both movies, everyone went to bed. Around 6, Rory and Lorelei both woke up to play Santa and put the gifts out under the tree. Then they turned on a Christmas album to wake the guys up. 

Logan and Luke came shuffling into the living room. Rory went up to Logan and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Ace."

They sat down to open their gifts. Rory got Logan a boxed set of the Office, several of the books he had been meaning to buy, a Nintendo Wii and games to go with it and a new set of luggage.

"Luggage, Ace?"

"It matches mine so we look like a couple on those business trips I'll be able to accompany you on now."

"You're taking it?" Logan said his eyes lighting up.

"I'm taking it!" Rory said beaming. 

Logan got up and hugged her tightly. Lorelei and Luke smiled.

Lorelei had gotten Luke a new fishing rod, some tools to work on his boat, a new baseball cap and a baby rattle.

Luke was confused by the last gift. Logan looked at Rory and she nodded and kept filming. They could see the realization in his face and Lorelei jumped up and Luke stood up to hug her. 

"Are you serious?" he asked. 

Lorelei nodded and started crying. After a few more minutes, Rory turned off the camera and joined the hug. Lorelei motioned to Logan to join them and they had a true family moment. A first for Logan.

After the excitement simmered down, Rory opened her gifts. Diamond earrings, a $500 Barnes and Noble gift card, and plane tickets to Las Vegas for December 27.

"We're going to Las Vegas?" Rory said smiling. Logan nodded and Rory leaned over and kissed him. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own GG.

Chapter 5

Logan spent the two days after Christmas in the office to prepare for a week away. They would be back on January 2, which would be Rory's first official day with Huntzberger Publishing. Logan had been working to set up her blog so it would be ready for her to upload to bright and early on the 2nd. She would have a source for video and photos from Washington who would send her the files she needed. The purpose would be the younger generations view on how the president was doing. There would be another blog in conjunction with it where she would discuss her personal life, her struggles to be successful and do what was expected from her. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory and Logan planned to take a private jet to Las Vegas so they could nap and then get ready to go out before they got to the hotel. The plane landed at 11 p.m. and a limo was waiting to take them directly to Finn's hotel/casino. 

When they walked in to the lobby of the hotel, they saw Finn chatting up a red haired bombshell. Finn saw them walk in and excused himself from his latest conquest and ran over to them.

"Finnegan!"

"Logan!"

They said giving each other a manly hug. 

Finn turned to Rory and hugged her picking her up and spinning her around. "Rory, love," he said putting her down. "Only you can talk Huntzberger here into taking time off of work."

"Its good to see you too, Finn."

"Here are your room keys," Finn said fishing the keys out of his pocket. "The room number is on them. I'll have your bags sent up and the others are at the blackjack table. I'll meet you there soon."

Rory and Logan went into the casino and soon spotted Colin, Stephanie, and Rosemary at the blackjack table. 

"Colin, is Rosemary kicking your ass again?" Logan said with a smirk. 

The trio turned and saw them standing there and Rosemary and Stephanie jumped up from the table and hugged Rory, fawning over her hair and clothes. 

Colin shook hands with Logan and hugged Rory. "Glad you're back, Reporter Girl."

Rory smiled and the group continued its frantic catching up. Finn strolled up and guided them to the VIP area. The girls sat on the couches and the guys started a game of poker with a celebrity who was also in Vegas for New Year's Eve. 

After about an hour, the girls got bored and decided to go hit the club. Rosemary announced their intentions.

"Ace, you can't leave, you are my good luck charm," Logan said catching her wrist and kissing it.

"Then she must leave so we don't all go broke," Colin said starting another round. 

"Fine, fine," Logan said anteing up. "Just don't fall in love with a business man from Wyoming while you are out there."

"Only if he showers me with compliments and diamonds," Rory said walking out the door.

"That's extremely possible here," Finn said while tossing his cards down after the girls were gone.

"No, Reporter Girl has higher standards than a business man from Wyoming. He would have to be from New York to woo her away from Huntzberger here," Colin said upping the bet.

They all laughed and continued their game. 

The girls were having a wonderful time dancing in the club. Guys had tried to infiltrate their group, but Stephanie and Rosemary gave them the evil society eye that basically meant "Hands off, we are way off limits to the likes of you."

After about an hour, Rory went over to the bar to get a drink and immediately drew the attention of several men. She leaned back against the bar sipping a martini when one of them decided to make a move on her. 

"Didn't I see you in the VIP area earlier?" a dark haired 30-something year old man said.

Rory sized him up. "Possibly," she answered looking for Rosemary or Stephanie. 

"Definitely, I will never forget those eyes," he said huskily.

Rory just shook her head and started to walk away. 

He followed her. After a few moments, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me," Rory said calmly.

He tried to pull her closer when Finn stepped between them. He motioned to the bartender to get security to them.

"Now mate," Finn said, "You will have to learn that if a lady says to let her go, you should do that. Especially because she is with the owner of the establishment you are in." He nodded to the bouncers who were standing behind the man. "Now these nice men here are going to escort you out of the club and if you cause any more problems, we will have to escort you out of the resort."

The bouncers took the dark haired stranger out of the club and Finn turned to her. "Now, love, you have been here less than 4 hours and I am going to have to put security on you, it's a record." Finn hugged her and Logan came up. 

"Mate, I found her, she was almost ready to leave with a business man from Alabama, but I swept in and charmed her back to you," Finn said with a wink to Rory before he walked away.

"Did you have something to do with that guy being thrown out of here?"

"Me, no, he made a move on Finn."

"Ahhh, well, the others have a table over there, come sit with us."

Rory nodded and let Logan lead her to the table. They sat for hours telling stories and Colin had to coax a half naked Finn off stage, but they had a terrific time. They went up to their sky villa around 4:30 and passed out from exhaustion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days were filled with poolside antics, terrific dinners, gambling, drinking and dancing. Most days they stayed up until 4, slept until noon, laid by the pool until 3, napped until 6, and went to dinner at 9.

On New Years Eve, the trio of girls was laying by the pool around 1 making a game plan for the rest of the day.

"I think we should stay out here until 2, then nap until 6, then get up to get ready by 8," Rory said.

"Is 2 hours enough time to get ready?" Rosemary asked.

"For Gilmore it is," Stephanie said crankily. 

"We already know what we are wearing; we already have our nails done. I think 2 hours will be plenty," Rory said sighing. "Of course, if you two want to cut the nap short, that's your prerogative." 

"Gilmore's right," Rosemary said sipping her margarita.

With that, they went back to watching Finn reenact the Passion of the Chris pool style.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan and Colin were sitting at a table, not to far from the girls. Finn was in the pool reenacting the Passion of the Christ. Logan pulled out a Tiffany blue box and set it on the table. Colin looked at Logan and picked up the box. He cleared his throat and opened the box. Inside was a 1-carat Tiffany Novo engagement ring. Brilliant cushion-cut center diamond with small round cut diamonds in the band. 

"So, tonight then?" Colin asked.

"I was thinking about it."

"Is this the same ring as before?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I talked to her mom over Christmas. She was more receptive. I think Rory is ready too."

"Are you ready for a rejection?"

"No, but I never will be."

"What is the plan?" Colin asked handing the box back to Logan.

"After midnight, during the excitement and Auld Lang Syne. No big gesture, just a quick speech about how I can't live without her, in the middle of the crowd."

"Sounds more Rory than last time."

"Absolutely."

"Incoming," Colin said as Stephanie came swooping over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was amazing and everyone in the restaurant and at their table was in good spirits. After dinner, they went into the club. The guys sat at a table and the girls danced near them, enjoying the live concert and the surplus of alcohol. 

At 11:45, Colin, Finn and Logan took their places on the dance floor next to the girls. Logan stood behind Rory and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rory thought he was tense and a little sweaty. She looked at Stephanie questioningly and Stephanie shrugged. Colin stood next to Stephanie and Finn claimed Rosemary. They continued dancing until one minute to midnight. The emcee started the count down.

"10….9…8….7" Rory felt Logan stop breathing. "4….3….2…." 

Logan turned Rory around as the entire crowd yelled "Happy New Year" and balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling.

The band started to play "Should auld acquaintance be forgot…." As Logan kissed Rory.

Confetti continued to fall on them as they pulled away. Colin nudged Stephanie and nodded to Logan and Rory. 

"Happy New Year Ace."

"Happy New Year Huntz."

"Rory," Logan said seriously. "I love you so much and I learned over the past two years that I can not live with out you. You give me a reason to succeed. You constantly challenge me and accept me for who I am. I've never felt more loved than when I am with you." Logan stopped and reached in his pocket. Stephanie reached for Rosemary. "Spend the rest of your life with me, Ace," Logan said opening the box. 

Rory looked at the box long enough to realize what it was, but was looking in his eyes when he said "Spend the rest of your life with me, Ace."

She saw sincerity and love and hope in his eyes. 

He saw confusion in hers, then he saw a glitter in her eyes before the smile played on her lips.

He didn't give her a chance to answer before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. Rory and Logan both laughed and Rory openly cried. 

Logan teared up as he took her left hand and put the ring on her finger. He hugged her again and kissed her hair, ear and neck. When he let her go Rosemary and Stephanie grabbed her and hugged her jumping up and down, squealing. Colin and Finn gave Logan a quick hug before Rosemary and Stephanie turned to him. 

Finn hugged Rory and pulled away with a pout. "I guess I'm never going to steal you away from him now, am I love?"

Rory smiled and hugged him again.

She gave Colin a sweet hug and then Logan grabbed her again and pulled her out of the club.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

A/N: Do you want me to keep going? 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own GG.

Chapter 6

The next morning a shrill sound woke Logan and Rory from their sleep. Rory reached for her phone and mumbled hello.

"I want to thank heaven that I know to keep up with the gossip sites so I know what is going on in my daughter's world before my mother does," Lorelei said energetically. "I mean, heaven forbid my daughter actually call me and tell me any special news, but after the Nashville incident, I log on every morning."

Logan had leaned up and was watching Rory.

"Mom what are you babbling about?" Rory asked.

"You're engaged!"

"Yeah…"

"You didn't call your mother!"

"I'm in Vegas, I've been drinking non stop for days, no I didn't call my pregnant mother at 4 a.m. when we got back to the villa, I was going to call you when we got up."

Logan leaned forward and kissed Rory's shoulder.

"And didn't he ask your permission?"

"Yes."

"So you knew he was going to propose last night?"

"Yes."

"Then why are we having the conversation before I've had my coffee?"

"I didn't know what you said!"

"We are getting married in June. I love you mom, I'm going back to sleep now." Rory said hanging up the phone and flopping back onto the bed.

Logan turned over to cuddle with her, sliding his arm under her neck and his other arm over her waist. They laid there almost falling back asleep until Rory's phone started ringing again. 

Logan picked it up and looked at the caller ID. "Its your grandma."

Rory took the phone from him and feigned cheeriness. "Hi Grandma," she said opening the phone. 

Logan kissed her cheek and whispered "I'm going to get some room service." He could hear Emily giving it to Rory for not telling her sooner.

Logan went into the common room and found Stephanie drinking coffee in the pool. 

"Hey Steph."

"Hey Logan, I didn't think you would be up yet."

"Rory's mom and grandmother have started reading gossip websites since Nashville and apparently our engagement is big internet news."

"Ahhhh," Steph said smiling. "I got a big assortment of food and lots of coffee." She got out of the pool, wrapped a towel around herself and padded into Rory and Logan's room. Logan followed her with the coffee.

"Grandma, I didn't think it would be appropriate to call you when we got in. It was late." Rory took the coffee from Logan. "Of course we will come for dinner next Friday, not this week, Logan has been off work for 4 days now, he can't get off early Friday." Rory listened and Stephanie and Logan smiled listening to Rory try to calm her grandmother down. "Grandma, we don't know anything yet. We've only been engaged for…" Rory paused looking at the clock, "7 hours." Rory grimaced. Logan's cell phone rang. 

"Ok, I can't handle much more family drama," Stephanie said retreating from the room.

Logan answered as Rory hung up.

"Logan, its your sister. Mom and Grandpa know and they are in a tizzy. Congrats, little brother, I have to go before they hear me warning you," Honor said and then hung up the phone abruptly.

Logan looked at Rory. "My parents know too." Rory just nodded. "There is food out there." Rory smiled and changed into a jean skirt and a tank top and went into the living room to get breakfast. Logan turned off both of their phones and followed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Almost two weeks had gone by when they went to Emily's for Friday night dinner. By then, Rory and Logan had set a date and started making some plans. They wanted a small wedding at the Dragonfly on June 6 and had decided if Emily wanted to throw a big society party, they would stay in town for a reception the following weekend. Then they would leave on the Sunday after that to go on their Asia trip.

Emily had already outdone herself. There were floral samples and fabric samples and cake samples and invitation samples strewn all over the piano room. Rory and Logan were overwhelmed when they came in and saw all of the wedding preparations

Lorelei and Luke were already sitting in the living room. Lorelei's martini was sitting on the table in front of her untouched. Luke was fidgeting with a glass of scotch and Rory and Logan sat down across from them. 

"Logan, son," Richard boomed, "what can I get you to drink?"

"Scotch, neat, sir," Logan replied politely.

"Rory?"

"A club soda, please, Grandpa." 

Richard handed them their drinks and the maid came in telling him he had a phone call. Richard excused himself from the room and Emily was still no where in sight.

"You have to tell them tonight," Rory leaned forward as she loudly whispered to her mother.

Lorelei shook her head.

"Grandma is going to notice you aren't drinking. By now you have usually had 3 martinis," Rory hissed. 

Logan looked amused by the girl's antics as usual and Luke looked like he was going to be sick.

"You have to tell them you aren't doing a society wedding!" Lorelei whispered back.

"I planned on it! But you go first," Rory said gesturing widely.

"You go first!"

"No you!"

Emily walked in and noticed they were glaring at each other. "So girls, what is new?"

Logan looked around and saw each of the Gilmore girls raise their eyebrows at each other and decided it would be a terrific time to jump in.

"Well, Emily, Rory's blog is becoming more popular every day," Logan said with a proud look in his eyes.

Luke looked grateful.

"Rory, that's wonderful, I have to say that you make everything interesting. I do read it daily," Emily replied.

"Thank you Grandma," Rory said giving her mother a look. "I am enjoying the freedom this job is giving me."

Emily looked back and forth between the girls. "So, Rory, have you and Logan decided on a wedding date?"

Rory looked at Logan who nodded at her.

"Well, Grandma, actually we have," Rory said as Emily's eyes lit up. "We decided on June 6, but…"

"Well that is wonderful, that is perfect, I can get the Rose Room on that date," Emily started prattling on about how perfect that day was and Rory looked lost.

Lorelei stepped in. "Mom, Rory wasn't finished."

"Oh, well go on Rory."

"We decided to do a small wedding at the Dragonfly on June 6, but we would love it if you would throw a reception here on June 13."

Emily looked confused. "What about a proper honeymoon?"

Logan stepped in. "We thought we would just go lie low some where until your reception and then leave Sunday to go on the Asia trip we never got to go on and spend 3 weeks there."

Emily looked somewhat defeated and Logan chimed in again. "You see Emily, Rory is not comfortable with the big wedding idea. So it was my idea to make the wedding day a more relaxed atmosphere because, as you know, a girl's wedding day is highly emotional. We wouldn't want to turn Ace here into a Runaway Bride."

Emily started to argue and Lorelei blurted "I'm pregnant," right as Richard walked back into the living room. 

Everyone stopped and stared. Luke paled. After a few seconds, Rory started giggling. Lorelei looked at her confused and then started giggling too. 

"Cutting down to monthly Friday Night Dinners sure makes them more eventful," Richard commented watching the girls giggle hysterically.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I usually try to write more before I post but I want to look around to decide how I want to describe the wedding so I can go through some of the planning. I hope to have more posted on 3/21/08.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own GG

A/N: I appreciate the reviews-I just don't want to beg for them!

Chapter 7

Suddenly it was March. Logan had been working constantly and had spent some time at the paper in California that Julia was working for. So Rory had gone with him. He had also had to go to London for 2 weeks and Rory had gone with him there too. Their small wedding had a guest list of 200, their large reception had a guest list of an additional 400. Emily and Richard had purchased an estate on Cape Cod which is where the reception would take place. At one point Rory had even heard the word "Fireworks" tossed around in conversation. She had purchased her dress and dresses for the bridesmaids and made the ultimate decision that everyone would wear the same thing to each event. She had decided on flowers for the wedding, okayed flowers for the reception, decided on food for the wedding, okayed food for the reception. She had chosen cakes for both events and music for both events, she had chosen invitations for both events and hired photographers and videographers for both events.

She was currently in a limo with her mother and grandmother and bridesmaids, Lane, Paris, Honor, Stephanie and Blaze, on the way to a dress fitting. Gigi would be a junior bridesmaid, Davey and Martha would be the ring bearer and flower girl. Colin and Finn would be co-best men, with Seth, Lanny and Zack as groomsmen with a cousin from each family as ushers.

Her grandmother was blathering about something to Lorelei, Lane and Blaze were discussing some new group. Stephanie and Honor were discussing the dinner party they had been to recently and Paris was having a one sided argument with Rory about something Obama had said. 

Rory reached up and pressed a button and the limo pulled over. Rory climbed over her mother and out of the limo, closing the door behind her and leaning back against the side of the limo. Frank got out of the drivers seat and came around with a bottle of water and a Kleenex. 

Rory smiled at him. "Women are loud."

Frank chuckled and handed her the water. 

"Do you have any Tylenol, or well, Valium would be much better?"

"Tylenol I have Miss Rory," Frank answered. He went to the front seat and got some Tylenol out of the first aid kit.

"Thanks Frank, I'll just need another minute."

Frank nodded and got back in the car.

A few minutes later she opened the door and got back in the limo. Everyone was just staring at her. 

"Sorry, it got a little warm in here," Rory explained as the limo pulled away from the curb. 

And everyone was a little quieter for the remainder of the ride.

At the boutique, the bridesmaids went first each trying on their cerulean blue iridescent chiffon full length gown with a rouched natural waist line, spaghetti straps, and flower appliqué on the back above the Watteau train. The train had a little hand strap for them to loop over their wrists during the receptions. 

Finally Rory tried on her dress. It was a rice taffeta tiered dress with lace detail in white. It was strapless, an A-line silhouette and a full skirt. She had a matching veil in her hair, which was half way pulled back.

Lorelei sobbed and Lane handed her tissues. They all fawned over her. 

Honor took Rory's hands and smiled with tears in her eyes. "My brother is the luckiest man."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In May, Lane, Paris and Blaze threw Rory a co-ed Stars Hollow shower in the town square. Everyone in town was there. Luke grilled burgers and chicken and Sookie made at least 10 side dishes and about 15 desserts. Zach acted as a DJ and Miss Patty made her famous Founders Day Punch. There were well over 100 people there and the party lasted over 8 hours.

A week later, Stephanie and Honor were hosting a bridal tea at the country club. Most of the women from the DAR were supposed to be there and of course Shira was also invited. Shira was still letting it be known, to the world, that she did not approve of the match. 

Logan had asked Richard and Christopher if they would join him for a round of golf. He wanted to be close to the tea in case something went wrong. And he was not being paranoid. At several of the latest events they had attended together, his mother had managed to spill something on Rory or sabotage her in some way. Logan had stopped by the morning of the tea to talk to Shira, warning her that if anything went wrong at the tea, she would no longer be invited to the wedding.

As Logan and Rory were pulling up to the country club in their black Navigator, Logan patted Rory's knee. 

"Ace, you will be fine," Logan said reassuringly. "Nothing is going to spoil today for you."

"I sure hope you are right," Rory replied. 

Logan got out of the SUV and walked around to open Rory's door. He gave her his hand as she stepped out of the vehicle. She looked stunning in a soft pink flowing skirt, white jeweled tank top and white jacket. She wore the tennis bracelet he got her for Valentine's Day a few years before and the diamond earrings he got her for Christmas. She had on a pair of Manolo Blahnik sandals in pink. 

As she stood there, she started to worry.

"I should have worn flats," Rory started. "harder to trip me in."

Logan offered her his arm and led her into the clubhouse. Emily was the first to greet them as they walked in. She sent Rory off to mingle. Logan watched her put on her society smile and make small talk with a group of women. 

"Emily, may I speak to you for a moment?" Logan asked. 

"Of course."

They walked out into the hallway. 

"Is something wrong Logan?" Emily said quietly.

"I'm not sure you have heard, Emily, but my mother has been making social functions a little, well, uncomfortable for Rory recently," Logan said. Emily nodded. "She is being very vocal that she is not thrilled with my choice, not like it makes and difference to me, but she has also been sabotaging Rory lately. Spilling things on her, tripping her, those kinds of things. And while I understand this kind of thing can happen in our world, it shouldn't be happening at her pre-wedding celebrations." Logan took a deep breath.

"Of course it shouldn't," Emily said with determination. "I will take care of this, you go enjoy your round of golf."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard, Christopher and Logan had made it all the way to the fourth hole when Logan's cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw Honor flashing on the caller ID.

"Shit," he said opening the phone. "Hello?"

"Emily and Mom are giving each other the evil eye and I have been told that Mom actually used the term gold digger in reference to Rory to one of Rory's cousins."

"Do I need to come back?"

"This is one of the worst parties I have ever thrown Logan, I think it could use some of that charm that you and Christopher and even Richard possess."

"Ok."

"We have to head back to the clubhouse," Logan said putting away his club.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked.

"Things aren't going well and Honor thinks it might lighten the mood if we crash the party."

Christopher and Richard looked at each other and nodded. 

When the three men walked into the tea, Rory was just starting to open her gifts. 

Lorelei turned to see what the commotion was and saw them. "Christopher," she said getting up, "to what do we owe this pleasure?"

Chris smiled and replied "Well, we were out on the golf course, hungry, because we were neglected today, and realized that there were all of these beautiful women in the clubhouse with trays and trays of salmon puffs and apple tarts and we were hoping you would share."

"Well, this is a bridal shower, can you oh and ah over the gifts as they are opened?"

Chris looked at the other two men, "We can oh and ah with the best of them."

Stephanie came up to them. "Logan, why don't you sit next to Rory and help her open the gifts?" She said leading him to the front of the room.

Christopher followed Lorelei and sat near her and Richard sat near Emily conveniently placing himself between her and Shira.

The men's attendance seemed to lighten the mood considerably and everyone started to have a much better time. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the bridal tea, Logan thought that it was time to discuss his mother's behavior with his father.

Logan stood at his parent's front door waiting for the maid to answer it. When she did, he handed her his briefcase and coat and told her he wouldn't be long.

He knocked on his father's study door and heard a gruff voice tell him to come in.

"Logan," Mitchum said standing up, "What brings you here today?"

They shook hands and Mitchum motioned for Logan to sit. Logan took the seat he had always taken as a child, though usually to hear how much of a screw up he was. Things had changed drastically in the past 4 years. 

"Dad, I tried to leave you out of this, I don't want to cause you any unnecessary stress, but I've hit a wall," Logan said leaning back in his chair.

"I'll do what I can to help son."

"You know Mom and Grandpa are not happy with my choice of bride, they have never liked Rory."

Mitchum nodded.

"Mom has been making things uncomfortable for Rory at any event they both attend, including her bridal tea over the weekend. Honor had to call Richard, Christopher and myself in off of the golf course to lighten the atmosphere."

"I had thought so, but no one could give me any details. How is Rory handling everything?"

"She dreads being in the same room as her and honestly, Dad, I'm worried Mom is going to light her veil on fire at the wedding or something equally as drastic."

Mitchum stared at his son thoughtfully. Logan stared back. 

"Logan, you know I approve of Rory. I think she has enough courage to stand up to you and for you. I think she has what it takes to be a career woman and a wife in our world. I will talk to your mother, I will set her in line."

Logan nodded and left his parents house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Gilmore Girls

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Gilmore Girls

Chapter 8

The Monday after the bridal tea, about 4 weeks before the wedding, Lorelei called Logan's cell phone. Logan was in a meeting, and started to ignore the call, but knew if Lorelei was calling, it was probably important.

He excused himself and left the room before answering the phone.

"Lorelei?"

"Logan, its Luke, I am taking Lorelei to the hospital, her water broke and we can't get a hold of Rory."

"Luke, ok, I think I know where she is, I'll get her and meet you there."

Logan stepped back into the meeting.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but I will have to postpone this. My future mother-in-law is on the way to the hospital, I need to pick up my fiancé and take her to Hartford."

Logan called for the car service and ran out of the building and into Frank's car as it pulled up.

"Do you know where Rory is Frank?" Logan asked climbing in the car.

"Yes, sir, I just dropped her off at the coffee shop before you paged."

"Take me there and wait, I'll be right back out with her."

When Frank pulled up to the curb Logan leapt out before it stopped moving. He burst into the coffee shop and Rory looked up. Seeing it was Logan she stood up. Logan walked over to her.

"Luke called, they are on the way to the hospital."

Rory grabbed her stuff and followed Logan to the limo.

Frank got them to Hartford in record time. Rory ran into the waiting area just as Luke was coming out to see if she had arrived.

"They are just about to take her to delivery, she wants to see you, kid," Luke said.

Rory followed him back.

"Hey Mom," Rory said casually as she entered the hospital room, skillfully diverting her eyes from anything but Lorelei's face.

"Hey kid, that was fast."

"Frank led a high speed chase from the city to here. I think he's getting arrested as we speak."

"I love you kid, I just wanted to tell you that."

"I love you too Mom."

Rory hugged Lorelei and then it was time for her to move. Rory followed her mother's bed as it was moved and Luke gave Rory a quick hug before he followed her into the delivery room.

Rory joined Logan in the waiting room to wait for her little brother to arrive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours later, Daniel Richard Danes was born. Luke came out of the delivery room.

Rory and Logan jumped to go over to him.

"He's perfect," Luke said amazed. "8 pounds, 4 ounces, 22 inches long."

Rory hugged Luke and Logan shook his hand.

"You can see them soon, Rory," Luke said before going back into the room.

About an hour later, Rory and Logan were summoned into Lorelei's room. Lorelei was holding a small baby, wrapped in blue.

She looked up at Rory. "I'd like you to meet your little brother, Danny."

Rory reached for Danny and held him close looking at his fingers and nose. "I'm Rory, I'm your big sister. I know I'm old, but I can buy you beer. This is Logan, he's almost your brother –in-law. He will teach you how not to jump off of cliffs."

They all laughed softly. She handed Danny to Logan who started explaining how not to jump off of cliffs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week before the wedding, Rory and Lorelei ended up climbing down a drain pipe to get away from Emily.

"I never thought I would resort to climbing down that drain pipe," Rory said straightening her dress.

"Luckily I told the maintenance man to reinforce it, last time it was a little rickety," Lorelei mused crouching down to pass a window undetected.

They drove to Stars Hollow and met a group on their porch. Sookie, Lane, Honor, Stephanie, Paris and Blaze were dressed to the nines.

"Sorry, sorry, Adolph wouldn't let us out!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"We shimmied down a drainpipe to get here," Rory explained. "Don't give me that look Gellar."

After Rory and Lorelei changed, they all climbed in a limo and refused to tell Rory where they were headed.

"Okay," Honor said smiling mischievously, "here are some things we want you to wear."

Honor placed a tiara on her heard. Paris placed a sash over her that was covered with lifesavers and read 'Suck for a Buck'. Lane put a flashing penis necklace on Rory's neck. Blaze fixed a short veil in her hair and Stephanie gave her penis straws.

Lorelei and Rory started laughing hysterically. "I can't go out in public like this," Rory said with tears running down her cheeks.

By that time the limo was pulling over and they started getting out and Rory realized they were at The Pub.

"I definitely can't go in there looking like this," Rory protested as they all herded her toward the door.

When they got to the door, it opened and Rory could see all of her female friends, several male dancers, male waiters and bartenders dressed in provocative clothing. She could hear the sound track from Moulin Rouge and see a light show going on behind the dancers.

She started laughing as she walked in and looked around. A waiter was passing around shots and Lane got up on the stage. When everyone had a shot glass filled with non other than tequila, Lane raised her glass "To Rory's last night of freedom!"

Then a live band started playing in the corner and they all danced and chatted. After 30 minutes another tray of shots was going around and Blaze jumped up on stage, raised her glass and toasted Rory "To Rory's last night of freedom!"

Lorelei grabbed Rory and pulled her aside. "Did you see Miss Patty going after the dancer?"

"Yeah, that is great, at least she is nicer to Logan," Rory said taking a drink. They continued dancing and laughing about Miss Patty and Babette catcalling the dancers. And every 30 minutes shots would be passed around and someone would toast to Rory's last night of freedom.

Around 1 a.m., the doors opened wide again. It was Logan's bachelor party.

"I see REDHEADS," Finn screeched.

A cheer went up around the bar as the guys came in. Finn immediately went to Rosemary, Colin went to Juliet and Logan made his way to Rory.

"Suck for a Buck, Ace?" Logan said smirking.

Rory nodded and adjusted her sash so more lifesavers were near her chest.

Logan pulled a hundred dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it to her as he leaned in to get a lifesaver as the crowd started to cheer.

More tequila shots were passed around. This time Colin and Finn went up to the microphone. "To Rory and Logan!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory was sitting at a desk in their room at the Dragonfly typing her last blog entry for a month. It was the Friday before the biggest wedding of the year. Society pages were touting it as a new "Camelot" era. Rory was not worried at all. Most of the wedding party was at the Dragonfly, the 3 wedding planners handling the event had everything under control and security was posted around the property to keep unwanted visitors out.

The bridesmaids all came in with several people in tow.

"These are the women who are here to give us pedicure and manicures," Honor said.

They arranged chairs in a semicircle and sat down and let the women do their work. The girls gossiped and chatted about things. They drank champagne and ate strawberries. They giggled and sang along when songs came on the radio.

When they were properly pampered they went down to have lunch in the dining room. Sookie even let Luke deliver food because Rory wasn't allowed to leave the Dragonfly property.

Soon it was time for the rehearsal. It went as rehearsals go. The bridesmaids giggled, the groomsmen goofed off and the wedding planners changed everything four times.

The wedding party and close family went in for the dinner and Logan stood up before dessert was served.

"I would like to thank everyone for being here tonight to start the celebration off right. I want to thank my parents for hosting this lovely rehearsal dinner and I want to thank Lorelei and Christopher and Luke for hosting the wedding tomorrow. I also want to thank Richard and Emily for the reception that will be held next weekend at Cape Cod. Rory and I are lucky to have so many friends and family who want to celebrate our marriage," Logan looked down at Rory who was smiling at him. "On a more serious note, I have to thank Rory's family for welcoming me into their family even though I screwed things up several times. And you all know what I am speaking of." A laugh went up around the room. "But most importantly, I have to thank a large number of people who had a part in helping Rory become the amazing woman you see before you today. Lorelei, for giving Rory the room to grow and dream, Emily and Richard, for being there for her when she needed wisdom and strength, and I have to thank the town of Stars Hollow. Living here gave her the outlet to become the witty, intelligent person I fell in love with. You gave her a strong base to grow from and amusing anecdotes to fill our days. Mostly, I need to thank my Ace for teaching me what love is and for giving me one last chance."

A tear slid down Rory's cheek as she stood to hug him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning, little girl, today is your wedding day," Lorelei whispered laying down next to Rory.

Rory opened her eyes and smiled. The sun was streaming through the windows and she smelled coffee.

"Do I smell coffee?"

"Yep," Lorelei said handing her a cup.

"Mmmm, its Luke's," Rory said taking a sip.

"Luke brought his coffeemaker here today and has several pots ready to brew for you."

"Mmmmm, I like Luke." Rory snuggled into her pillow.

"The girls are all out at the table by the porch waiting for you for breakfast. Its actually quite fun because you have a front row seat to watch Kirk hang he lanterns your grandmother insisted on hanging from the trees."

"Am I going to be in any danger?"

"No, he's across the lawn, perfect to see everything, but at a safe distance."

"Good, but Logan can't see me before the wedding."

"I sent him and his group to the inn in Woodbridge."

Rory got up and slipped on a pair of jeans and a tank top and wore the "Bride" hoodie that Lorelei insisted she wear. She went down and took a seat at the table just in time to see the ladder fall out from under Kirk as he hung to a tree limb for his life.

Honor and Stephanie were enthralled because they had never actually seen Kirk in action. But Blaze had seen pictures and videos of it for over a year and Lane saw it daily and Paris had been around enough.

Rory picked up a donut and ate it slowly. Sookie sent out the works for breakfast. And Rory ate slowly.

"Gilmore, what's wrong?" Blaze asked.

"Is my heart supposed to be racing?"

"Yes," Honor and Lane said together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan woke up to Finn bursting into his room singing "Going to the chapel."

Collin followed him. "At least I talked him into clothes, I didn't think a naked phase would be comforting to you this morning."

Logan laughed and looked at the clock.

"We are supposed to be over there by 4 and dressed by 5," Collin said. "So we have 5 hours of freedom. Do you want lunch?"

"Actually, I have an errand I need the other three guys to run for me," Logan said.

Collin watched him go to his suitcase and pull out a present.

"I have gifts set up to go to Rory every three hours," Logan explained. "I had flowers delivered to her at nine. This present needs to get there at noon."

"Sure, can I ask what it is?" Collin said.

"First edition of Moby Dick," Logan said. Then seeing the confused look on Collin's face said, "It's a private joke."

"I'll go ask the others to deliver it and when they get back, we'll get lunch."

Collin left, pulling Finn with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls were still sitting at the table watching Kirk work when Seth, Lanny and Zack walked up. The guys noted the huge flower arrangement on the table.

The girls looked at them expectantly.

"We have a delivery for the bride," Lanny said handing Rory the box.

Rory took the box and opened it, finding the first edition of Moby Dick and saw a book mark. She opened the book to it and started laughing.

Logan had written a note.

Ace,

Know that I am here for you for the rest of the live if you need to take to the sea, but let's try not to commit any more felonies now that we are grown up.

Logan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 2, the guys were playing poker and Logan sent Colin and Finn on a run to the Dragonfly with another present.

Rory and the girls were sitting in the cottage each with her own hair stylist when Colin and Finn burst in.

"We come bearing gifts," Finn announced walking over to Rory.

Rory took the box and opened it, starting to cry instantly. It was a silver frame holding a picture taken when she and Logan landed from their jump off the scaffolding. It was almost like the one on her desk at home, but it was when they had landed. She had an amazed look on her face and was still holding Logan's hand. He was standing close to her with an intense look in his eyes. Engraved at the bottom of the frame were the words she said to him before they jumped "You Jump, I Jump, Jack."

She cried for a few minutes passing the photo off and reached over to the dresser for a box. She handed it to Collin. "Would you give this to him? Make sure he looks at it closely."

Collin nodded and leaned down to kiss Rory on the cheek. Finn did the same before walking out.

"What did you give him?" Lane asked.

"Silver Cufflinks engraved with the words 'You Jump, I Jump, Jack.'"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 5:30, Logan sent Collin and Finn with another gift. It was a small box, wrapped in silver with a small gift tag on it.

Collin and Finn left her to open it and the girls hovered around her. She read the gift tag aloud "Last chance…"

She looked around at the girls and they shrugged. "Open it, Rory," Paris instructed.

She opened it and it was an antique gold necklace with a large diamond pendant. On the back was an engraved message. She read it and smiled.

"Well?" Paris asked.

"It says, 'Spend the rest of your life with me, Ace.'" She started to tear up. "Him and his big gestures."

The girls hugged her and she blotted her tears away.

"Put this on me," Rory said to Lane.

A few minutes later, Lorelei stepped in to the bride's room.

"Its time to go ladies," she said happily.

The bridesmaids stood to go. Lorelei motioned for Lane to stay. When they were alone, Lorelei straightened Rory's dress and veil. Lane handed Lorelei their bouquets and picked up Rory's train and they walked to the staging area. Lane took her bouquet and got in line in front of Rory. Lorelei handed Rory her bouquet and smiled at her with a small tear.

They stood silently while the bridesmaids started their walk up the aisle. Lane turned around and made a face at Rory before her turn and Rory giggled.

"You ready for this sweets?"

"More than I've ever been ready for anything."

"Even kindergarten?"

"Even kindergarten."

They heard the music change and knew it was their cue. Rory had asked her mother to give her away because it was the only fitting thing to do. Lorelei had raised her, putting her before herself, encouraging her to do her best and supporting her in decisions she made.

Lorelei took Rory's arm and clasped her hand over her daughter's and escorted her up the aisle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan was standing in the groom's room when Lorelei came in to tell them it was time to take their places. Everyone filed out, Logan last and Lorelei stopped him.

"I've never seen my daughter happier, thank you," Lorelei said hugging him.

Logan kissed her cheek, "No, Lorelei, thank you." Then he followed Collin and Finn.

He stood at the front, nervously, waiting for the music to start. The bridesmaids started walking up the aisle. He watched as Lanny escorted Blaze. Then Seth escorted Stephanie. Then Zack escorted Honor. Then Finn escorted Paris. Then Collin escorted Lane. He knew Rory would be next. He took a deep breath and looked at his father who was smiling proudly and his mother who was wearing her fake society smile. He looked at Emily and Richard who looked happier than he had ever seen them. Christopher winked at him and Luke nodded at him. Then he heard the music changed and looked down the aisle.

He was absolutely amazed. She looked like and angel walking up the aisle. She was smiling, a genuine smile and he could see her blue eyes glisten. And he smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory caught Logan's gaze and felt tears fill her eyes. She couldn't stop looking at him. She felt her mom squeeze her hand. She remembered to breathe then. When they got to Logan, Lorelei gave Logan a small hug and gave him Rory's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelei stood and watched as her daughter walked away from her. She started to move to her seat when she saw Rory stop and turn to look at her. Just like she did at her Chilton graduation years before, she stuck out her tongue and made a face at Lorelei. Lorelei returned it and sat down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan lead Rory up to the chuppah that Luke had built for Lorelei and they had been married under and Rory realized that wasn't how she could leave it with her mom. She stopped and turned and caught Lorelei's eye and stuck out her tongue and made a face at her mom. Lorelei returned it and Rory turned back and walked forward with Logan as she heard everyone laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

As the music ended, Reverend Scott stepped in front of the couple

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

Chapter 9

As the music ended, Reverend Scott stepped in front of the couple.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Logan and Lorelei a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife," Reverend Scott paused. "Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?"

Lorelei stood and replied, "I do."

Reverend Scott nodded and continued. "Let us hear some words that the couple has chosen to describe their feelings toward each other."

One of Logan's cousins stood and walked to the front.

She read "'To Be One With Each Other' by George Eliot. What greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labor, to minister to each other in all sorrow, to share with each other in all gladness, to be one with each other in the silent unspoken memories?"

When she finished, she took her seat again

Lorelei stood. She walked to the front and took a deep breath before looking at Rory and Logan.

"I carry your heart with me, by e. e. cummings," Lorelei paused and then began again.

"i carry your heart with me (i carry it in  
my heart) i am never without it (anywhere  
i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing, my darling)  
i fear  
no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) i want  
no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)  
and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you

here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows  
higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)"

Lorelei looked over at Rory who had several tears on her cheeks. They had chosen the poem for Lorelei to read for several reasons. Logan and Rory had never let each other go, they had kept a secret from everyone around them for a year and a half. It was that they loved each other and couldn't imagine a future without each other. They had also chosen the poem because even though Rory and Lorelei would no longer be together as they had always been and neither one of them would be a Gilmore any more, they were always with each other and would always be a part of the other's life.

Lorelei took her seat as Reverend Scott talked about the definition of marriage.

"At this time, I would like to ask if anyone present has any objections to the marriage of Logan and Lorelei," Reverend Scott said looking out at the congregation.

Rory tightened her grip on Logan's hand as they turned to look at the congregation. They heard a gasp as Shira started to stand. Mitchum grabbed Shira's arm and gave her a look and she sat back down and shook her head. Logan smirked at Rory as Reverend Scott continued.

"Now, Rory and Logan would like to share their vows."

Lane, Colin and Finn moved forward to act as witnesses.

Logan started. "I, Logan Elias Huntzberger, take you, Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Rory smiled at him and recited her vows. "I, Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, take you, Logan Elias Huntzberger, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

A short song was played and Rory and Logan continued to look at each other.

"A ring is a circle, a symbol of eternal love, worn to show the world of the love a couple shares," Reverend Scott announced. "The rings please," he said looking at Collin and Finn. Both men produced a ring and handed them to the officiant.

Reverend Scott held out his hand and Logan picked up Rory's delicate, diamond encrusted ring.

He picked up her left hand as he said "I, Logan, give you Lorelei, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," as he slipped the ring on her finger. He smirked as Rory wiped a tear from her eye.

She picked up Logan's titanium band and said "I, Lorelei, give you Logan, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," as she slipped the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Connecticut," Reverend Scott announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Logan, you may now kiss your bride."

Logan lifted the veil from Rory's face and wrapped his arms around her waist, smirk in place and kissed her passionately. After a few moments, Collin cleared his throat and the couple parted, smiling widely and Rory blushing.

They turned to the crowd and Reverend Scott announced, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger!"

The congregation cheered and music played. As they walked down the aisle they were showered with white rose petals.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After all of the pictures had been taken and all of the guests had been greeted, it was time for toasts and dinner.

Lane stood on the stage. "I remember meeting Rory when she walked into kindergarten. She had on a black Nirvana T-shirt and a purple skirt. I knew she would be my best friend from that day. Her mom also became invaluable to me. She smoothed over numerous fights between me and my mom and when I had my twins, Rory agreed to be my Lorelei Gilmore, promising to smooth things over between me and my kids. I guess I'll have a Lorelei Huntzberger in my life, instead, but I think it will be even better. And Logan, I was never quite sure of you in the beginning, but no person in the world makes Rory's eyes shine like you do, which makes me happy to have you as a friend also. So now, I would like everyone to raise their glasses to Rory and Logan."

Collin and Finn went up to the stage as Lane hugged Rory and Logan.

"Five years ago, if someone had told me I would be standing here today toasting my friend Logan and his lovely bride, I would have laughed him off the face of the earth," Finn said.

"But not long after they started dating, Rory pulled an Annette Benning and landed the whale, so to speak. She offered to just be friends and Logan took the plunge. A few months later, we knew it was true love, that our Maxwell Smart had finally found his Ninety-Nine," Collin said.

"Now, love, we can't imagine our lives without you," Finn said to Rory.

"Because you know that with Huntz here, comes a crowd of strange personalities," Collin finished.

"So raise your glasses one more time, to Rory and Logan, may their escapades be fruitful and their lives be extraordinary," Finn said before he drank his whole glass of champagne.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After most of the champagne had been drunk and most of the food had been eaten, Rory and Logan went upstairs to change their clothes. Rory had a flirty white sundress to change into for their get away and when they walked out the front doors of the inn, everyone had gathered with sparklers. They ran down through the crowd that was waving the sparklers and shouting congratulations and climbed into a decorated golf cart they were using to get to the parking lot. As the golf cart drove them away from the inn they kissed and waved to the crowd of their friends and family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay

Sorry for the delay. I wanted a Friday Night Dinner scene and was having trouble figuring out where I wanted it to go.

Chapter 10

Friday night, a week after the wedding, Rory and Logan came out of hiding and arrived at the Gilmore Cape Cod house at 7.

Standing on the front porch Rory and Logan could already hear Emily bustling around and arguing with Lorelei.

"I think this was a bad idea," Rory said looking at the door.

"You're the one who is too nice, Ace," Logan said staring also.

"I guess we have to do this," Rory said ringing the doorbell.

The door swung open and Lorelei grabbed Rory and pulled her into a tight hug. "You owe me BIG time for letting you jet off this week and turn off your cell phone," she said before pushing her into the house. "Logan, come in, come in," she gave him a quick hug. "Yes its as bad as you have imagined."

"Lorelei!" Emily hollered.

"That way," Lorelei pointed to the hall on the left.

As Rory and Logan hurried down the hall, they could hear Lorelei and Emily arguing about linens in the foyer. They entered the living room and saw Richard reading silently.

"Hi Grandpa," Rory said.

"Rory, Logan, come in, have a seat," Richard said looking up from his reading. "Would you like a drink?"

"Scotch neat," Logan answered.

"Gin martini, please," Rory answered.

Richard got up and busied himself at the drink cart. Logan reached over and squeezed Rory's hand right as Emily hurried in.

"Rory, Logan, I didn't know you were here," Emily exclaimed. "Richard, did you know they were here?"

"Why no, Emily, I was making drinks for my imaginary friends," Richard answered walking over to Rory and Logan with their drinks.

"You have been spending too much time with Lorelei," Emily replied.

Lorelei walked in with Danny. She handed him to Rory who started playing with him and then she sat down. Emily looked at her.

"Lorelei, what are you wearing?"

Everyone looked over to see Lorelei's Tshirt that read "Your boyfriend wants me."

"Danny spit up on my dress, I just threw this on."

"Don't you have anything more appropriate to wear to dinner?" Emily barked as Rory and Logan tried to hold back their laughter.

"Grandma, how are the reception plans coming?" Rory jumped in.

"Oh that idiot planner," Emily started and Lorelei looked away sheepishly. "Why is it that every planner I hire screws up the seating chart after I have it arranged?"

Rory raised her eyebrows at her mother remembering the stunt she pulled at Emily and Richard's vow renewal.

Lorelei shook her head and tried to look innocent.

Logan chuckled which earned him a look from Emily.

He momentarily looked like a deer caught in the headlights and then recovered. "Emily, this house is terrific. A lot of detail." Logan coughed nervously. "Danny, my man," he said directing his attention to the 2 month old on Rory's lap. "You have sure changed since I last saw you."

Rory handed Danny over to Logan and took a sip of her drink.

Emily shook her head and listened to Lorelei ramble about something Kirk had done in the week Rory and Logan had been sequestered from the world.

"Dinner is served, Mrs. Gilmore," a meek maid said.

Everyone stood to go to the dining room.

"Where is Luke?" Rory asked as they sat down at the table.

"He was sent on an errand a couple of hours ago," Lorelei said. "He is picking up a few of our family members from the airport."

Rory and Logan nodded.

"So, we stopped by Yale on our way here today," Logan said slyly.

Rory shot him a dirty look.

"Oh and how was your visit," Richard inquired.

"It was terrific," Logan said. "We got to see Rory's astronomy building."

Lorelei choked on her salad.

"Apparently," Rory started, "the letters on the sample were to scale."

Lorelei excused herself from the room and everyone at the table could hear her laughing and trying to calm herself.

Emily looked slightly displeased and Richard was trying not to join Lorelei's laughter.

After a few moments, Lorelei joined them back at the table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke arrived back at the house in time for dessert. They all sat in the dining room enjoying the cherry pie a la mode and coffee. Logan was struck by how similar the Gilmore Girls were. They all held their fork the same way and drank their coffee the same way. Luke and Richard noticed Logan had stopped eating and was sitting back watching the women around him. They picked up on what he had noticed and Richard nodded at him.

"Yes, Logan, son," Richard said looking back at his pie. "You are looking at your future."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Rory and Logan were greeted the next morning by Emily bursting in their room opening the curtains and telling them they shouldn't waste the day away

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

A/N: Sorry it took me so long, I've been out bachelorette partying and I've been too exhausted to be creative.

Chapter 11

Rory and Logan were greeted the next morning by Emily bursting in their room opening the curtains and telling them they shouldn't waste the day away.

"Gramma," Rory complained, "Don't you think its dangerous bursting into the bedroom of a newlywed couple?"

"Oh for goodness sakes, Rory," Emily said, "you have become your mother."

Lorelei burst in singing a cheerful song then.

"Apparently, my mother has become her mother," Rory said laying back down.

Logan pulled a pillow over his head.

"Up, up, up," Lorelei said in a sing song voice.

Rory sat back up. "Mom, Grandma, do you think you could give us a moment? I mean, I can get up, I'm in a nightgown, but are you ready to see your son slash grandson-in-law in his underwear?"

Logan blushed and Emily stopped what she was doing. "10 minutes."

"Regretting anything," Rory asked flopping back on her pillow.

"Not for a second," Logan said leaning over her kissing her and easing her nightgown up.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked. "We only have 10 minutes until Grandma comes back."

"I can be done in 6."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nine minutes later, Rory and Logan were dressed and kissing on the bed when Emily burst in again.

"Oh for heavens sakes," Emily said as they pulled apart. Rory blushed and Logan smirked. "Logan, Richard thought you might like to hide in his study with him and Luke."

Logan nodded and kissed Rory again before heading to the study.

Moments later, a cavalry of bridesmaids, hairdressers and makeup artists came in and the chaos of a wedding was upon them again.

"I brought the champagne," Honor announced as everyone was settling into the room.

"Spill, Rory," Stephanie announced, "we want details."

"Wait!" Honor exclaimed. "Remember, he is my little brother."

The girls chattered and enjoyed the champagne while getting ready. Rory told them about the inn they had sequestered themselves in for the week. They had spent the week at the inn, reading, debating and of course, they spent a huge amount of time in bed. Rory did her best to shield Honor from those details but Honor still heard too much to be comfortable with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan knocked on the door of the study.

Luke opened the door and ushered him in locking the door behind him.

Christopher and Richard were also in the study.

"We've got a fourth now," Richard said. "How do you men feel about a friendly game of poker?"

Logan told them of their itinerary for their Asia trip and the other men offered words of advice.

"Always compliment her on her appearance," Richard offered.

"Always keep some horrible snack food in your bag," Luke started.

"Cause you never know when a Gilmore Girl will start to die of starvation," Christopher finished laughing.

Things between Luke and Christopher had relaxed a little since Danny's birth.

"Coffee," Richard said.

"Never fill yourself up at a meal because she will always want pie or ice cream or even another meal in about 4 minutes," Christopher said.

"Stay out of conversations between Emily, Lorelei and Rory, or any combination thereof," Richard advised.

"And never," Luke said with finality, "Ever, ever say you prefer the Johnny Depp version of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

With that all four of them burst out laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily gathered the wedding party in the parlor of the house and lined them up. The band leader started announcing the couples as they entered. The procession started with Emily and Richard, Elias, Shira and Mitchum, Christopher and Gigi, then Luke, Lorelei and Danny. After the family made their entrance, the wedding party started their procession and considering that the men and most of the women had started the party several hours before, it was a fun entrance.

When it was their turn to enter, Logan smirked at Rory and lifted her in his arms carrying her in the traditional "new bride" way and carried her to the dance floor where they joined the rest of the wedding party for a dance.

After the first dance, Logan and Rory began to make their rounds, talking to business associates, family members and people they had never met. They spent the better part of two hours mingling before they cut the cake.

Rory and Logan were standing at the bar laughing over something the bartender had said when Juliet, Rosemary and Stephanie came up behind them.

"Logan, I need to steal Rory away," Rosemary said taking Rory's hand. "I've had too much to drink and am in danger of going home with Finn tonight."

Logan kissed Rory's cheek and went to find Finn and Collin.

"Finn, man, you are out of luck with Rosemary," Logan said walking up to the group of Life and Death Brigadiers. "She and the girls are dancing off the buzz so she doesn't go home with you."

"One day that girl is going to profess her undying love for me," Finn proclaimed.

"Logan," Robert started. "We were just discussing holding an alumni event. Its been too long since we attended an event."

"As long as its tamer than the last one," Logan nodded. "I don't think Rory would appreciate another trip to the hospital."

Everyone chuckled and went about brainstorming for the next event.

After a few more hours of polite conversation Rory and Logan made their second exit into an awaiting limo to take them to the airport where the Huntzberger jet was waiting to take them to Asia.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I did some research over the weekend and tried to find sites I thought Rory would pick

A/N: I did some research over the weekend and tried to find sites I thought Rory would pick. Also, I'm trying to include actual information and descriptions from the places they will visit on their trip. So I am starting with their first day in Asia, Beijing touring the Forbidden City, to be exact and will write as much as I can for the rest of the day today and tomorrow before I post again. I just wanted to let you know what the hold up is.

Chapter 12

They arrived in Beijing Monday morning and spent the day relaxing and exploring the city. On Tuesday, Rory woke Logan up early, 7 a.m. to be exact.

"Ace, is the sun even up yet?"

"Come on, Logan, we have to get going, I want to spend the entire day at the Forbidden City."

"I don't smell coffee."

"Excitement negates the need for coffee."

"But I thought it was Gilmore Girl Rule Number One to always have coffee when having to wake up at an ungodly hour."

"Which takes us back to my previous statement."

Logan moaned and pulled a pillow over his face.

"You have about 30 seconds before I pour ice water over your head," Rory said menacingly.

"I'm up," Logan said rolling off the bed.

After having breakfast and coffee brought to their room, Logan asked Rory what was on the agenda for the day.

"Well, in a few minutes we are going to the Forbidden City, which was the home of the emperor until 1924. It has 9,999 rooms spread over 250 acres. It's the 15th world wonder and is the home of the largest collection of preserved ancient wooden structures. Its also the largest palace complex ever and housed 6000 people. It is surrounded by a 33 foot high protective wall and entry was banned without imperial permission, by penalty of death."

"Do we have imperial permission to enter?"

"As long as we pay the admission fee."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime around 1, they were strolling in the Imperial Gardens. Rory had been Logan's personal tour guide/guidebook all the way through the Forbidden City and they were enjoying the quiet of the gardens.

"It's nice here," Rory commented.

"It is."

"I like it because no one recognizes us and we aren't being followed by photographers."

"Yes, we are, they just aren't as obtrusive as they are in the States."

"What?"

"Let's just say that your mom and grandma are going to be kept up to speed on what we have been doing on our trip."

Rory sighed.

They moved on to the Huge Stone Carving.

"This carving weighs 250 tons and depicts nine dragons soaring into the clouds and waves pounding the cliffs. It was moved to the palace from the Fangshan District, which is over 40 miles away. It was pulled the entire distance by 20,000 laborers and they had to dig wells for the workers every .3 miles. It took 28 days to move," Rory said while admiring the carving.

"Wells every 1/3 of a mile?" Logan asked.

Rory nodded.

They went on to the Hall of Union and Peace. It was, like most other places in the Forbidden City, ornately decorated with lush red silks, gold moldings and marble tiles.

"The empress held her spring festival and winter solstice celebrations here, as well as her birthday celebrations. It was also home to the 25 imperial seals," Rory explained walking around to see everything.

Logan reached for her hand and kissed her. "I might just start calling you my Walking Guidebook instead of Ace."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

16 days later, Rory and Logan were relaxing on the beaches of Maldives

A/N: Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 13

16 days later, Rory and Logan were relaxing on the beaches of Maldives. They decided to call Lorelei to check in, even though they would be flying back to the States in a few days.

"Lorelei's House of Pleasure, Lorelei speaking"

"Hey Mom"

"Hey Kid."

"Logan is here too," Rory explained.

"Hi Lorelei"

"Logan, hi! How is your trip? You are in Maldives now right?"

"Yeah, we are looking forward to a few relaxing days after all of our adventures. Logan is even making me wear a bikini."

"I don't even want to know how he persuaded you to wear something that isn't laden with iron."

"Dirty!" Rory exclaimed.

"Lorelei, I just wanted to say hi and I'm going to give you girls some privacy."

"Thanks Logan, be careful and have a safe trip back here."

Rory and Lorelei laughed and giggled for a long while after that. Lorelei was recounting Luke and Taylor's latest town meeting show down and Rory was describing their stay at the Great Wall of China.

"Ok, Kid, I have to go get ready, Luke and I have a date tonight and Sookie is going to watch Danny for us."

"Ok, Mom, I love you! Have a good time tonight!"

"I love you, too! I am so happy for you, kid!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, they were lying on the beach reading and discussing what to do that evening when a hotel employee came looking for them. He stopped in front of Logan and Rory. "Mrs. Huntzberger?"

Rory looked up at him. "Yes."

"Your grandmother is on the phone for you and she said it was an emergency."

Rory looked at Logan and the hotel employee led them into the lobby to take the call.

"Grandma?"

"Rory," Emily said choking back a sob.

"Grandma, what's wrong?"

"Rory, your mother and Luke were in an accident…" Emily's voice trailed away.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked panicking. "Are they…"

"They…" Emily dropped the phone, unable to continue because of her tears

Rory's face paled, she dropped the phone and slid down the wall to the floor.

Logan crouched down next to her. "Ace?" He didn't get a response. "Rory?" he said more forcefully. Then he picked up the dropped receiver. "Emily?" he asked.

"Rory?" he heard Richard say.

"Richard, its me Logan. What is going on?"

"Lorelei and Luke were in an accident," Richard paused to collect himself. "They were hit by another car and they…"

"Richard?"

"They didn't make it Logan."

"Oh God," Logan paused a moment. "Richard, I'll take care of our travel arrangements. I'll call you as soon as I know something."

Rory grabbed his arm. "Danny?"

Logan nodded. "Richard?"

"Yes," Richard said openly in tears.

"Is Danny alright?"

Richard cleared his throat. "He was with Sookie. He is still with Sookie."

"Alright, thanks."

Logan hung up the phone. Rory looked at him expectantly.

"Danny is at Sookie's."

Rory nodded. "I will need to call Sookie before we leave."

Logan nodded and helped her stand up. They went over to the desk, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I need to speak to the concierge please," Logan requested.

He hugged Rory until the concierge appeared. "Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, what can I do for you?"

"We have to leave immediately. There is an emergency at home," Logan explained.

The concierge nodded looking at Rory. "Anything you need, we will be happy to help you with sir."

"Can we have some assistance packing? I also need a car to take us to the airport and I will need assistance acquiring seats on the next flight out of here or hiring a private jet."

Rory sobbed into Logan's shoulder.

"Money is no object," Logan said softly but firmly. "And is there a doctor you know of that can provide a light tranquilizer that will help her sleep?"

The concierge nodded. "I will send several maids up to your room to help you pack and I will personally make some phone calls to some of my contacts to acquire a jet for you."

Logan nodded and led Rory to the elevator and up to their room. He helped Rory change into something comfortable to travel in and when the maids arrived, he instructed them to pack everything into any bag.

He handed Rory his cell phone and went to change his own clothes.

Rory gave him a slight smile and then dialed Sookie's number.

The phone rang several times.

"Hello?" Jackson said softly.

"Jackson, its Rory."

"Hang on, I'll get Sookie."

A few moments later, Sookie picked up the phone.

"Rory?"

"Sookie?" Rory said as she started crying again.

"Rory, honey, I…"

"I know Sookie," Rory took a moment to compose herself. "I just wanted to check on Danny. Is he ok? Does he need anything? Are you ok to watch him until I get home?"

"No honey, he is fine, he is fine here" Sookie answered.

"I don't know our travel arrangements yet, but we are working on getting there as soon as possible. I'll call you when we land."

"Alright, hon, travel safe, I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Sookie," Rory paused. "Can you call Lane for me please? Just check on her for me."

"Yeah."

Rory hung up the phone and Logan came back in.

"One of the guests here at the resort is willing to let us use their plane. Its ready to take off when we get to the airport. I'll call your grandparents and my parents on the way there."

Rory nodded, picked up her purse and let Logan lead her out of the room. On the way out, Logan handed each maid a large tip for their help.

The concierge met them at the elevator door in the lobby. He handed Rory a pair of large Dolce and Gabana sunglasses.

"Mrs. Huntzberger, I have to advise you to put these on, the press has descended on the hotel."

"Thank you," Rory murmured.

"I will send the bell boy out with your luggage first, give him 5 minutes and then go out. Your get away will be smoother that way."

Logan nodded. "Thank you," he said shaking his hand and handing him a large tip also.

A few minutes later, Logan held Rory close to his side as they left the hotel. Photographers lined the sidewalk all pushing closer, cameras flashing and hollering questions at the couple as they made their way to the limo. Logan opened the door and helped Rory in before climbing in himself.

The ride to the airport was silent. Rory kept the glasses on her face as they drove, knowing that she would need them again at the airport, despite the darkness that was descending.

When they got to the airport, the driver opened their door, Logan climbed out and helped Rory out. As they walked to their airplane, waiting for them at a private hangar, Logan did his best to shield her from the press.

Both of them breathed a sigh of relief when the airplane doors closed behind them. The plane took off quickly and not until they were free to move around the cabin did Logan speak again.

"Ace," Logan started to get her attention. When Rory looked at him he continued, "I have these tranquilizers. It will help you get some sleep on the flight. They are very light, but I think you should take them because when we get back to Connecticut, things are going to be chaotic."

Rory nodded, took the pills and went to lie down on the couch in the back of the plane. Logan spent the next few hours making phone calls to his parents, the Gilmores and his public relations team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

A/N: See my profile for answers to some of your questions from your comments about Chapter 13.

Chapter 14

After the plane landed in Hartford, Logan did his best to shield Rory from the photographers again. They met Frank with their car in front.

"Hi Frank," Rory said softly.

"Welcome back Mrs. Huntzberger."

They climbed into the car and when the door shut Rory took off her dark glasses and saw Richard and Emily sitting in the limo also.

"Grandma, Grandpa," Rory said moving over to the seat between them. They all hugged crying softly together.

"Rory," Richard said after a while. When Rory looked up at him, he continued. "We had a little mis-information when we last talked to you. It seems there was a mix-up in the identities of Luke and the other driver."

"What does that mean?"

"Luke isn't dead, he is alive. He is in critical condition and has had several surgeries. We are still waiting on a prognosis."

"Does he know about Mom yet?"

"We don't think he does."

"I want to go to the hospital. I have to see him before I can concentrate."

"Alright," Logan said pressing a button.

"Yes," Frank said over the intercom.

"Frank, take us to Hartford Memorial Hospital."

"Yes, Mr. Huntzberger."

They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later and found Liz, T.J. and Jess in a waiting room.

"Rory!" Jess exclaimed standing up.

Liz and T.J. turned around. Liz stood up and went over to her.

"Oh Rory, I am so glad you are here."

"Liz, T.J., Jess, this is my husband Logan and my grandparents Richard and Emily."

Rory and Logan sat down across from them. "How is he?" Logan finally asked.

Jess went into the explanation of Luke's situation. Rory couldn't really concentrate on what he was saying. Logan squeezed her hand and Rory caught that Luke was still in surgery, his third to be exact.

Then they started talking about specifics. The Dragonfly had been set up as a haven away from the press. Christopher and Gigi were there, Richard and Emily had a room there, Mitchum and Shira were there, as well as Honor and Josh. Colin, Finn and Stephanie had arrived there just hours before. Liz, T. J. and Jess were staying there with Doula. Sookie, Jackson and their kids were staying there with Danny and Michel had brought his dog. They had security at all of the entrances and had had several members of the press arrested for trespassing. Lane was running the diner with Zack and Cesar.

Once Rory was back in the loop, she decided to take charge. She asked Jess to call her when Luke was awake, then she told Logan she was ready to go to the Dragonfly. Richard and Emily accompanied them.

In the limo, Rory started brainstorming funeral arrangements. She contacted her mother's lawyer to see if there had been any specific funeral instructions left and was surprised to find that there was a letter to Rory in the event of Lorelei's death.

On the way to Stars Hollow, they stopped and picked up the letter. Rory sat in the lawyer's office to read it.

_May 25, 2009_

_Dear Rory,_

_If you are reading this, then I must be gone. I can't imagine what that must be like for you. I hope that you have Logan by your side, to help you through this. He is on his way to being a great man, kid. I hope that you can see that. I had my doubts about him, but I can't deny how he looks at you. You are incredibly lucky to have found him so early in life. _

_You have a little brother now, and I hope that you can help raise him to be great like you. If I am gone, he will need a little bit of insanity in his life. Make sure he knows that he can be anything he wants to be. Make sure he knows how to do a real Gilmore movie night and make sure he is a coffee drinker, none of that sissy tea stuff. _

_Take care of Luke, too. Help him to be strong. _

_Take care of your grandparents. They need you. Be their rock._

_And remember to wallow. It's the only way to start the healing process. Remember to do it right with sappy movies and tons of ice cream and junk food. _

_You are my everything, Rory. You made my life great. You made me great. I would have never amounted to anything if you hadn't come into my life. You are my greatest accomplishment. When I found out I was pregnant with you, I never imagined life would turn out as great as it has. You gave me the strength, courage and conviction to do what I thought was right for you and for me. _

_Remember to follow your heart and to shoot for your dreams. I know you will be great, hey, you are the fruit of my loins, you already are._

_I love you, kid._

_Mom_

Rory sat quietly with tears running down her face. On the second page was a list of wishes Lorelei had for her funeral, where she wanted it, food she wanted served and music she wanted played. Rory skimmed the pages, smiling as she read certain things.

Rory met Logan in the receptionist's area and followed him back to the car. She sat quietly for a few minutes while everyone watched her. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and started dialing, getting Sookie, Lane, and Taylor to meet her at the Dragonfly to start planning the funeral.

When they arrived, she accepted the condolences offered to her by the staff and family that had gathered at the Inn. Then she went into Lorelei's office with Sookie, Lane and Taylor to hammer out the details. She gave Lane a list of music and asked her to take care of getting the music selections together, as well as the sound equipment for it. She gave Sookie a list of foods to cook and gather. She asked Taylor to handle the seating, acquisition of a few of the movie titles Lorelei had specified, the movie screen and sound equipment for it and a tent in case of rain. She also asked them to spread the word that black attire was prohibited and the acceptable color for the mourning of Lorelei was blue. She let Emily and Logan handle the funeral home and cemetery, as well as any calls to the family that needed to be made. Within 2 hours, arrangements for the funeral were finished, except for the actual date.

By the time the arrangements were finished, Blaze, Julia, Maggie and Paris had arrived at the Inn. Sookie tried to feed her, but she refused. She heard that Danny had not slept or eaten since the morning of the accident so she went in to see him. Miss Patty was watching him and handed him to Rory along with his bottle. She left them to be alone together. Rory sat in a rocking chair looking out the window. She tried to give him the bottle herself and he still rejected it.

"I know, Danny," she said softly. "I know you are sad and don't know were Mom is. You don't understand why she hasn't come back for you. She is here. She is just not here. I am sad too. But I need to you eat. If Mom isn't here, then I am the second best Lorelei."

Rory continued her ramble, telling him things about Lorelei and he finally started taking the bottle. After his stomach was full, he dozed off in Rory's arms. Rory continued to rock him, crying softly thinking about the wonderful things he was going to miss, the wonderful things she was going to miss.

At some point, Logan came into the room. He watched quietly as Rory looked at the sleeping Danny while crying. He walked to her and knelt beside the rocking chair.

"Ace," he whispered. She looked at him. "Luke is awake. They want you to be there when they tell him about Lorelei."

"Ok, will you send someone up here to sit with Danny?"

"Honor is waiting in the hall."

Rory handed Danny off to Honor and followed Logan to the car. They made their way to the hospital where Jess met them outside. Jess escorted them up to Luke's room. He had been upgraded to serious but stable condition and had been moved out of the ICU. Liz and T.J. were waiting in the hall.

"Does he know?" Logan asked.

Liz shook her head with tears in her eyes. Rory walked into Luke's room, motioning for them to stay.

Luke looked up at her as she walked in. "Rory?" he croaked.

"Hey Luke," Rory answered.

"Your mom…" Luke trailed off.

Rory perched on the side of his bed and looked at him with tears in her eyes. She shook her head. "She didn't make it Luke."

Luke choked back a sob and Rory took his hand. They cried together, comforting each other. When they calmed down a bit, Rory told him about her letter and her funeral wishes which actually caused Luke to chuckle.

"It is all ready, all of the rentals will arrive tomorrow. I just want to talk to the doctor about your attendance," Rory said softly.

"I love you as if you were my own," Luke said. "You know that, right?"

Rory nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek.

A nurse came in then to check on Luke.

"Liz, T.J. and Jess are here too. I'll send them in. I need to head back to the Inn, try to get some sleep. I'll be by tomorrow."

Luke nodded.

"I love you, Luke."

"I love you too, Ror."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory and Logan headed back to Stars Hollow. Rory leaned against Logan for the first time since they left Maldives. She let him carry some of her burden for a while. She held his hand and played with the hem of his shirt.

"Thank you Logan."

"For what, Ace."

"Being here."

"Where else would I be?"

"Mom told me in her letter that you are on your way to becoming a great man and she is happy I found you so early in life."

"That is the highest compliment I could ever receive."

Rory sighed and started to doze off feeling comforted by Logan's strong arm surrounding her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan felt helpless. The entire plane ride she either slept or cried and refused to let him near her. The only time he felt useful to her was when they were being harassed by photographers. It was the only time she would lean into him and allow him to touch her. He did what he could. Made all of the phone calls he could think of to make, kept a fresh cup of coffee with in arms reach, kept a fresh donut on a plate near her at all times. He stayed at her side, but she shied away from his touch.

She had grown more pale through the day, despite the tan she had gotten while in Asia. But as soon as she was apprised of Luke's situation, she seemed to take on a new strength. She still wouldn't let him near her, but she went into crisis mode. Planning and doing anything and everything she could think of to keep her mind off of the obvious.

He saw her smile when she came out of the lawyer's office. He had known that a letter from Lorelei would have to be entertaining in the least.

Later, he sat in the hall outside of the room where Danny was set up. He listened to her cry and ramble to Danny about Lorelei. He listened to her talk him into eating and sleeping. It was silent in the room when Michel came up the stairs. Logan put his finger to his lips to tell Michel to keep it down.

"Luke is awake. Liz wants Rory to be there when they tell him," Michel whispered.

Logan nodded and stood. He had to go in there. "Send Honor up here."

Michel nodded and disappeared down the stairs. Honor came up moments later. "Will you watch Danny, Rory needs to go to the hospital."

Honor nodded and Logan went into the room and watched Rory for a few moments before approaching her. He knelt down beside her.

"Ace," he whispered hoping she would look at him. She looked at him. "Luke is awake. They want you to be there when they tell him about Lorelei."

"Ok, will you send someone up here to sit with Danny?"

"Honor is waiting in the hall."

Rory handed Danny off to Honor and followed Logan to the car. On the way to the hospital, Rory sat as far away from Logan as was physically possible. She stared out the window into the fading sunlight. Logan simply watched her.

When they arrived at the hospital, it was surrounded by the press again. But Logan was glad because that meant she would let him protect her. Jess was waiting for them as Logan helped Rory out of the car. Both men circled their arms around her waist and led her in, shielding her from the cameras.

Logan saw Liz and T.J. waiting in the hall. They stopped and Rory came back to life.

"Does he know?" Logan asked.

Liz shook her head with tears in her eyes. Rory walked into Luke's room, Logan moved to follow her but she motioned for all of them to stay. The door closed and Logan leaned back against a wall and let out a sigh.

"How is she?" Jess asked.

Logan shook his head. "I've never seen her like this. She refuses to eat, sleep, drink. She won't let me touch her unless there are photographers swarming. I feel completely helpless."

Jess stood next to Logan and put his arm around his shoulders. "You know Rory, she keeps everything at a distance until she processes the information. You are doing everything she needs. She knows you are here when she is ready."

Logan nodded and they listened to T.J. ramble on. "How do you deal with that?" Logan said nodding at T.J.

"Selective hearing."

Later a nurse went into Luke's room. A few moments after, Rory came out and Logan stood. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he closed his arms around her in a long hug.

"I want to go back to the Inn," Rory said quietly.

Logan nodded and released her, leading her down the hallway. He turned to get Jess to follow them to the car. Both men put on a blank face and led Rory out to the car. Logan helped her in and shook Jess's hand before getting in himself. As the car pulled away, she leaned in to Logan, for the first time since they left Maldives. Logan put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed his thumb against her arm. He felt her playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Thank you Logan."

"For what, Ace."

"Being here."

"Where else would I be?"

"Mom told me in her letter that you are on your way to becoming a great man and she is happy I found you so early in life."

"That is the highest compliment I could ever receive."

Rory sighed and he soon felt the tension leave her muscles and realized she was asleep. He kissed her forehead and laid his cheek against her head for the remainder of the ride.

When they got to the Dragonfly Inn, she was still fast asleep, so Logan carried her in. He laid her in their bed and took off her shoes and her sunglasses. He undressed himself and climbed into bed with her and she moved to sleep against him. She put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and put his other hand on her hip. As he started to fall asleep she murmured "Mom," and Logan felt a tear slide down onto his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Its rolling out of my mind now

A/N: Its rolling out of my mind now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 15

Logan woke at 3 the next morning to find Rory typing away at her laptop.

"Ace?"

"Mmmmm" she answered.

"What are you doing?"

"Posting."

"Why?"

"I couldn't sleep and the florist is closed."

Logan got up and stood behind her.

"Come back to bed."

"I will in a while."

Logan reached down and stopped her hands on the keys and turned her toward him. "Come back to bed."

"Logan."

"Rory."

She just looked at him.

"Ace, people need you. You have to be rested to be strong enough to be strong for them. Danny, Richard, Emily, Luke, Christopher. They all need you to be together. That means you at least have to rest, if not sleep."

She gave in and got back in bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Rory and Logan went back to the hospital to see Luke. They talked to the doctor and the doctor agreed that if a nurse accompanied Luke, he could attend the funeral.

Rory called her grandmother's cell phone on the way back.

"Hello?"

"Grandma, its Rory. The funeral is on for tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll make the necessary calls."

"I will help you when I get back."

"No dear, we want you to write the obituary and prepare a eulogy."

"I don't know if I can do that Grandma."

"You are the only one you can, Rory."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Rory threw her hands up in frustration. Logan came over to her and rubbed her neck.

"I need your help, Logan."

"Let me see what you have, Ace."

She turned the computer screen toward him.

_Lorelei Victoria Gilmore-Danes, 40, passed away on July 8, 2009 in Hartford. Born in Hartford, on April 12, 1969, she was the daughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore. As a young woman, she moved to Stars Hollow to raise her daughter, Lorelei Leigh (Gilmore) Huntzberger. She volunteered to make costumes for the school plays, town events and Miss Patty's Dance Studio productions. She oversaw booths at monthly Stars Hollow functions and coordinated the yearly Stars Hollow Rummage Sale. She worked her way from chamber maid to manager at the Independence Inn before it closed in 2003. In May 2004, with long time friend Sookie St. James Belleville, she opened the Dragonfly Inn, which quickly became a destination inn. In November 2007, she married Luke Danes, owner of Luke's Diner in Stars Hollow. On May 12, 2009, she had her second child, Daniel Richard Danes. Lorelei is survived by her husband, Luke Danes; daughter, Lorelei Leigh "Rory" (Gilmore) Huntzberger; son, Daniel Richard Danes; parents, Richard and Emily Gilmore; son-in-law, Logan Huntzberger; and friends, Christopher Hayden and Georgia "Gigi" Hayden; and beloved dog, Paul Anka. Visitation will be held from 10 a.m. to 2 p.m. Tuesday. A memorial service will be held Tuesday, 2 p.m., at the Dragonfly Inn, followed by internment at the Stars Hollow Cemetery. In lieu of flowers, contributions may be made to the Stars Hollow Save the Bridge Fund. _

"I think its good, Ace."

"It lacks personality."

"Not really."

"Are you sure?"

"You mentioned Paul Anka and the Save the Bridge Fund."

"True."

"You can add pizzazz to her eulogy."

"Alright, I'll email it now."

"Add a note that you will include personal stories about her on your blog, that is the appropriate medium for stories about your mom."

"I can do that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was close to midnight when Rory finished her eulogy. She hadn't seen anyone except for Danny and Logan. She climbed in to bed next to a sleeping Logan, who had been overseeing the setup of the funeral the next day. She had added 15 pages worth of Lorelei stories to her blog, including the time she wore a rhinestone penis shirt to Friday Night Dinner and the time she winced at the Festival of Living Art.

Her blog had had 20,000 hits in 4 hours after the stories were posted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Rory woke up crying. She had to really say good bye to her mom that day and she didn't know if she could handle it. In one second she had lost her mother and best friend. And now she had to say goodbye.

Logan noticed her tears and held her close for a long time. Then they noticed the clock and it was almost time for the visitation to start. They got up, showered and he helped her get dressed. She wore and ice blue sleeveless dress and white cardigan. He wore a navy blue suit and ice blue dress shirt with a navy blue tie. He sat her down on the bed at 9:50 when he noticed the breakfast Sookie had sent up was still untouched.

"Ace, you haven't eaten in two days."

"I'm not hungry."

"You are not going to the services until you have eaten something."

"Logan, you can't keep me from my mother's funeral."

"I'll get Emily."

"Fine."

Rory ate a few bites of eggs, toast and a piece of bacon and Logan was satisfied. They went down to the visitation and could hear people commenting on how exactly like Lorelei the festivities were. At the entrance, a movie screening area had been set up to show Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, the Sophia death scene from Godfather III and Casablanca. The area was complete with Gilmore Girl movie night junk food selections, including red vines, marshmallows, mallomars and food from Al's Pancake World. The yard was decorated with yellow daisies and disco balls.

Rory and Logan stood near Luke, Danny, Richard and Emily to accept condolences of everyone who came. Friends of Richard and Emily were shocked at the presence of a movie screen and disco balls.

Close to 2, everyone began to take their seats. Lined up along the outside aisle of the seats were photos of Lorelei. Several of Lorelei and Rory, Several of Luke and Lorelei, several of Lorelei with Richard and Emily, several of Lorelei and Danny and at the very front, a family photo taken at Rory and Logan's wedding. A few photos of Lorelei with Christopher, Sookie, Michel, and Lane were scattered along the aisle also.

The service began with music from the Bangles to which everyone looked shocked. Rory listened as Reverend Scott began the service.

"And now, her daughter Rory would like to say a few words," Rory heard Reverend Scott say.

Logan squeezed her hand as she stood. She walked to the front and saw the tears of so many of her friends and family. She looked at Luke and Danny and decided it was safest to focus on Logan.

"I was on my honeymoon when I got the news of the accident. The first stop I made when I returned to Connecticut was at my mother's lawyer's office. I picked up a letter my mother wrote to me, just six short weeks ago. In it she asked me to take care of Luke, Danny and my grandparents. But she also specified how she wanted to be remembered. I have to think it was just one last thing she wanted to do to shock my grandparents. It seems she spent her life shocking them.

"I never doubted I was loved. She raised me in her likeness. I get my hair, my eyes, my ability to consume large quantities of food and never gain a pound, my coffee addiction and my ability to reference pop culture in any setting. She taught me to dream big and gave me the tools to do so. I always came first in her life. I knew that.

"My dreams came true for her when she married Luke Danes. He was always there for me. A sort of father figure. He fed me mashed potatoes when I had the chicken pocks, attended my high school graduation, moved me in on the first day at Yale and threw me the ultimate bon voyage party before I left to follow Obama on the campaign trail. I knew that if he was with her, she would be happy.

"Later she had Danny and I love him to pieces. He is too young to ever remember our mother, but I plan to do everything in my power to let him know how special she was.

"When I graduated from Chilton, as valedictorian, I made a speech, part of which I am going to share an updated version with you now.

"My ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelei Gilmore-Danes. My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible 24 years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her."

Rory walked back to her seat and saw Emily and Richard in tears. She broke down when she reached Logan. He held her and combed his fingers through her hair while the service was completed. They followed the hearse to the cemetery where Lorelei was buried and went back to the Inn for the meal and music.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This is starting to wrap up, about 4 chapters after this.

Chapter 16

A few months later, life had calmed back down. Rory and Logan had moved back to Hartford to be close to Luke and Danny. Rory and Logan had taken care of Danny while Luke recovered from his injuries. Their house was large, but not extravagant like his parents or her grandparent's homes. Rory's blog was more popular than ever and she had started to take a leadership role in the new media division at HPG. Rory spent several days a week in Stars Hollow and had become an active member of the DAR again. She planned their major fundraisers and every one of them was a huge success.

Logan knew the first year would be the hardest. He was trying to figure out how to celebrate her birthday in an unconventional way. And he was worried about Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas and the first snow fall. He ended up taking her to Brazil for a week over her birthday.

A few days after they returned from their trip, he was at lunch with Colin, listening to Colin complain about the upcoming holiday season.

"How is Reporter Girl doing?"

"As well as can be expected," Logan replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to travel with us for the holidays. I know she and her mom were close so this year will be rough for her."

"She wants to be with Danny and Luke."

"Understandable."

Logan looked up and looked like a light bulb had been turned on in his brain.

"What?"

"An LDB reunion!"

"Yeah, we talked about it at your wedding, the group decided to wait until Rory was ready before we held it."

"Over Thanksgiving weekend!" Logan exclaimed. "We can hold the opening event on Friday, the main event Saturday and the closing event Sunday."

"That is a superb idea, it will give Rory something to think about over the holiday. You know how she gets when she plans an event."

"And Richard and Emily need it too," Logan said. "Richard hardly ever leaves his study any more and Emily's maids are barely lasting 12 hours these days."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later Rory was up to her eyeballs in event planning. She was planning the Thanksgiving dinner at the Dragonfly, a hospital fundraiser for the weekend before Thanksgiving and the LDB reunion at the Gilmore's Cape Cod compound. She also had meetings with the New Media staff daily and her tri-weekly visits to Stars Hollow, as well as Friday Night Dinners. She knew everyone was trying to keep her busy with the upcoming holiday season, but she had to admit she was thankful for it. Logan hired an assistant for her, mostly to take care of incoming phone calls for the New Media division and her events.

One Thursday, 2 weeks before Thanksgiving Rory and Logan were watching a mockable movie and eating Chinese. Logan got up to get some more soda and when he came back he noticed Rory was eating from the box he had been eating from.

"Ace?"

"Mmmmmm…"

"Why are you eating that?"

"What?" Rory looked into the container she was eating from and it was filled with broccoli, carrots and other vegetables. "Oh, eww…well, it wasn't that bad." She sat for a few minutes. "Was I just enjoying vegetables?"

Logan watched her process the information.

"Oh shit," she exclaimed jumping up. He followed her to the bedroom where she was wildly searching through her purse. She found what she was looking for and straightened up staring at the object. She turned and sat on the bed. "Oh shit," she said again doubling over her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands, still holding the object she had retrieved from her purse.

Logan walked over to her and took the object. It was her pack of birth control pills. The last time she had filled it was August and she had only taken several pills.

"Ace?" Logan asked squatting down in front of her, his hands on her knees.

"I honestly don't remember the last time I had my period," Rory said not looking at him.

"Was it possibly in August?"

Rory nodded to her knees.

Logan took her hands away from her face. He was smiling. When she saw his smile, she smiled back.

"I'm calling Colin to go to the store because we can't go to the store to buy a pregnancy test," Logan said grinning.

Logan went into the hallway to make the call. A few moments later he came back and told her that Colin and Finn would be arriving soon. She sat still, nervous in the anticipation. When Colin and Finn arrived, Logan met them in the living room, invited them to food and the movie and came up to the bedroom with the bag for Rory. She took the bag, went to the bathroom and came out a few moments later.

"It takes 4 minutes," Rory said. Logan checked his watch and they sat, staring at each other.

When four minutes were up, Logan followed Rory closely to the bathroom. They stopped and looked down at the test on the counter. It was flashing the word "pregnant" on it. Rory turned to look at Logan and she starting jumping up and down squealing and Logan shouted 'YES' before picking Rory up and twirling her around.

Downstairs Colin and Finn heard the joyous celebration and Finn handed Colin a 100 bill.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next week flew as the three events drew near. Rory also had her first OBGYN appointment where they found out she was about 2 ½ months into her pregnancy. They made it through the hospital fundraiser, which had turned into the event to be at for the season, so much so, that Rory had to turn away more people than could attend.

Then they prepared for Thanksgiving and the LDB reunion. Sookie was in charge of the food, Rory was in charge of the decorations and guest list. There would be about 60 people in attendance. Shira, Mitchum and Elias Huntzberger; Honor and Josh; Paris and Doyle; Stephanie, Colin, Finn, Rosemary, and Juliet; Blaze, Maggie and Julia; Lane, Zack, Steve, Kwan and Mrs. Kim; Sookie, Jackson, Davey, Martha and Sammy; Emily and Richard; Liz, T.J., Doula and Jess; Luke and Danny; Kirk and Lulu; Miss Patti; Babette and Maury; Christopher and Gigi; as well as several of the Inn's guests.

Rory talked to everyone while they were waiting for the meal to be served. Logan found her standing next to the kitchen door watching everyone in the room. He hugged her from behind and kissed her temple. Christopher and Luke had been talking and saw the couple.

"Logan has been a rock for the entire family," Luke said softly to Christopher. "Rory has been the one actually handling everything, but she couldn't have made it without Logan's support."

Christopher regarded Luke for a moment. He nodded and looked back at the couple and saw Rory smile at something Logan had said. He saw a genuine smile flash on Rory's face.

"I think she is healing," Christopher commented.

Luke nodded and was about to say something when Sookie came into the dining room announcing dinner was served.

When the food was on the table, Rory stood at the head of the table and prepared to toast.

"It has been quite a year. We have so much to be thankful for. We welcomed Danny into the family, as well as Logan, who I wouldn't doubt sometimes wonders what he got himself into. We also lost a prominent member of the family, my mom. While it is sad and we are still grieving her, we should be thankful she was so happy and had a full life. We all know she wouldn't have wanted to go out any other way.

"We should be thankful for our health and prosperity over the past year and there is one more piece of news to be thankful for that only 3 other people in the room are aware of besides myself."

Rory paused and looked at her grandparents. "The Huntzberger, Gilmore and Hayden families are expecting a new addition to arrive in June."

Logan and Rory watched everyone's faces as they went from expectant to shocked to happy. Emily jumped out of her chair and ran to the young couple. Sookie did the same. Richard, Luke and Christopher hugged Rory and shook Logan's hand.

Mitchum gave Rory a big hug, "I am so proud of you," he whispered in his ear before going to hug Logan. Logan was shocked at his hug but happy about it. Soon everyone was out of their seats hugging and congratulating Rory and Logan.

After a few minutes, Rory said "Oh, the food, eat before it gets cold."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

"I would like to welcome everyone to the first, hopefully, annual Life and Death Brigade Alumnus Reunion," Richard said beamin

"I would like to welcome everyone to the first, hopefully, annual Life and Death Brigade Alumnus Reunion," Richard said beaming. "I would like to thank my lovely granddaughter Rory Huntzberger and her husband Logan for planning this wonderful event. There are traditions to uphold as well as traditions to be made here this weekend. Enjoy yourselves and Let the Games Begin!"

Emily and Ann, Stephanie's mother, came up to Rory. "Rory, dear, you have outdone yourself," Emily gushed.

"Thanks Grandma," Rory said looking at the crowd. The crowd was definitely mixed. The ages ranged from 22 to 82 and they were dressed in 1920s period clothing. The men as gangsters and the women as flappers. Rory's dress was red, her hair was straight with the ends curled and a headband with a white feather, long strand of pearls, fishnet stockings held up by red garters and red high heels. A lot of people had empty cigarette holders as accessories and one area was set up as a sort of casino. They had a jazz singer and band with a dance floor set up and tables arranged for food that, gasp, was being served buffet style.

Rory circulated, being introduced to people and catching up with friends. Logan had proudly spread the word about their "peanut." At about 11, she was sitting at a table letting Juliet watch her eat when she saw a half-naked, quickly becoming fully naked, Finn approaching the stage. She started to stand and saw Logan and Colin on the way to take care of it, but not before Finn lost his boxers.

Rory put her hands over her eyes and announced to the ladies at her table that Finn was naked on the stage. After he was cleared, she pushed her food back.

"You know, I made it all the way through Yale without seeing him naked, and now, when I'm constantly queasy as it is, I am graced with another one of his naked phases," Rory told the girls.

Stephanie, Rosemary and Juliet laughed.

"Welcome to the club," Juliet said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, the dress reverted back 20 years and everyone was dressed in light colored Victorian style clothes. Rory had on a long white dress with yellow ribbons down the front and was happy to be able to eat some breakfast. Logan had been overly attentive to her that morning, because he knew that mornings had become rough.

The older generation that had known about Logan's wild ways was impressed by his attention to Rory and the women their age were jealous, like they had always been of Rory. The guys thought it was hilarious to see Logan with things other than sex on his mind.

They had games set up, much like they always did and they lasted until the early afternoon when everyone was given an hour to prepare for the main event and dinner. They switched to modern ball gowns and tuxedos. Logan, of course would participate, Rory had to sit it out. Emily, Finn and several others planned to participate. They would jump off a seven story scaffolding while holding on to a rope and swing into the ocean where jet skis were waiting to pick them up.

Rory and Richard cheered when Emily and Logan came back to the shore, Logan holding Emily's hand. They took them back up to their rooms to help them change for the evening. The evening was rounded out with more live music, games and dancing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

"I would like to welcome everyone to the first, hopefully, annual Life and Death Brigade Alumnus Reunion," Richard said beamin

Chapter 18

"Chug it!" Logan hollered as he and Rory watched several of their friends try to empty a baby bottle the fastest at their baby shower. Finn was putting on a show while drinking from the bottle, down on his knees, bent over backward while Blaze danced circles around him drinking her bottle. Colin was standing looking bored while drinking his. Stephanie was dancing to the Go-Gos playing in the background while drinking her bottle and Kirk had actually laid down an upside down fetal position to drink his. A few minutes later, Colin won and was rewarded with a having to wear a baby bonnet.

Rory was eight months pregnant and feeling pretty good. A full Stars Hollow baby shower was under way. Emily and Shira were painting baby onsies while trying to suppress their feelings about the crazy event.

After the bottle chugging competition, people paired off to "dress the baby". Stephanie, Lane, Honor, Rosemary and Juliet forced Colin, Zack, Josh, Finn and Robert to participate. Rory about shot soda through her nose when she saw Colin come out in a diaper and baby bonnet holding a rattle. Close behind him was Zack in baby overalls, Josh in a sailor outfit, Finn in a onsie and Robert in a christening gown.

The night ended in true Stars Hollow fashion with Hep Alien performing and Kirk's Yummy Bartenders being fired again.

Rory and Maggie were talking about Logan's attentiveness to Rory during the pregnancy.

"When I was having morning sickness, he would keep crackers and water by the bed for me. He has been super supportive of my cravings and helpful during my hormonal neuroses. And supportive when I am depressed."

During their conversation about his attentiveness, Logan came by and asked her if she wanted anything. Rory smiled and told him she was fine.

"You said he was being attentive, but lord, that was the 3rd time in an hour he has checked on you," Maggie said smiling. "I didn't know he could be that sweet."

"Its really nice except a few months ago he actually interrupted a meeting I was in to check on me. He said he was walking by and saw me wince. The baby had kicked me hard in the diaphragm so I did wince, but he actually burst in, stopped the meeting and checked to make sure I was going to live," Rory said. "Its sweet but sometimes overwhelming."

Not five minutes passed before Finn came over and checked on her. When he left, Maggie burst out laughing.

"And when Colin and Finn are around, I start thinking maybe I should join Bubble Boy in his bubble so they will let me be."

A few days later, Honor threw a proper baby shower for friends of Emily and Shira's and the DAR ladies at the country club.

When Logan picked Rory up from the shower, he asked her how it was.

"Surprisingly uneventful," Rory replied. "I mean, I know your mom still doesn't like me and is absolutely less than thrilled about the baby, so I was expecting some drama, but no, it was calm and nice."

"Well good," Logan said.

Rory looked at him and he looked worried and guilty. "What's up?"

"Well, Ace, I don't want to upset you."

"Upset away."

"Well, I was talking to Dad and he mentioned that he thought we had decided to wait a year and I confirmed that but told him that after the funeral you were in a depression and forgot to take your birth control pills. I also told him we were happy with it and that you were the one who wanted to wait a year. He understood completely."

"Okay…"

"Well, Mom heard and started to spread the rumor that you had gotten pregnant on purpose to keep me from leaving you. It seems she has it painted in her head that we are so incredibly unhappy and are on the verge of divorce."

Rory started laughing. "I understand now," she said unable to control her laughter.

"What?"

"Just some things your family said to me. Its not a big deal, but I was confused but when in context, it makes perfect sense."

"Well, your grandmother took care of the rumor and reminded everyone that my mom was a cocktail waitress before she met Dad."

Rory couldn't stop laughing. "Cocktail waitress is my grandmother's version of the C-word!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next week Emily was at Rory and Logan's house helping her set up the nursery. They were putting things away and reminiscing about the LDB event.

"Grandma, when Logan told me you were going to participate in the stunt, I about had a heart attack," Rory said with a smile.

"Well, a Gilmore had to participate, it's a rule that if a member of a founding family is present, than they have to participate," Emily smiled. "Anyway, I used to do that kind of stuff all the time," Emily said with a wink.

Emily told Rory about her LDB escapades during her days at Yale giving Rory vivid details.

"I have the hardest time believing you streaked across the Yale courtyard," Rory said seriously. "Tell me more about this stunt."

"Well, it was amazing. I haven't done anything like that in years!" Emily started. "I am scared of ladders and apparently Logan is too. We climbed up and two by two grabbed a rope and swung down. It was such a rush of adrenaline. Then we hit the water and Logan swam up next to me and helped me onto my jet ski. Such a gentleman that man of yours. And when we got back to the shore, he hugged me and told me that if you couldn't do a stunt, I was the next best Gilmore girl to go with him. He is such a flatterer."

Rory laughed and they continued swapping LDB stories. When the chatter died down, Rory took the opportunity to ask Emily a serious question.

"Grandma, did you call Shira the C-word?"

"If you mean cocktail waitress, yes."

"You are the best."

Emily smiled and watched Rory as she lovingly put the clothes in their drawers. She saw her stop, close her eyes and take a deep breath.

"Rory?"

"I feel funny Grandma."

"Are you having any pain?"

"Just some twinges every so often, I think I need to sit."

Emily led Rory to the rocker. "What kind of twinges?"

"Right here," Rory said touching the side of her pregnant stomach. "Its been getting worse."

"Ok, sit still for a minute, I'll call Logan."

Emily left the room and came back a few minutes later and helped Rory get comfortable in her rocker. They sat and talked for a few minutes and Rory had another contraction. Emily looked at her watch. "That was ten minutes."

"Hand me my phone, I'll call the doctor," Rory said.

Emily handed her the phone and Rory called her doctor.

"Dr. Shepherd, Rory Huntzberger. I think I am having contractions," Rory listened. "About a minute," Rory listened again. "10 minutes," Rory paused again. "I can do that, Thank you doctor," Rory hung up the phone.

Emily waited for an answer, "So?"

"She said she will meet me at the hospital for a labor check."

"Ok, we will wait for Logan and he can take us."

Rory and Emily went to the living room to wait for Logan. A few minutes later they heard the front door open.

"Ace?"

"In here, Logan," Emily called.

Logan came in with a wild look in his eyes.

"Logan, calm down," Rory said. "Its just a labor check, she said we will probably get to come home for 6 hours after she checks me out."

"Fine, let me help you to the car at least," Logan said.

"Ok."

Emily and Logan helped her up and walk to the car. Emily climbed in the back while Logan helped Rory into the front of their black Escalade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

"Rory, you are already six centimeters dilated," Dr

Disclaimer: I do not own GG.

Chapter 19

"Rory, you are already six centimeters dilated," Dr. Shepherd said, "and you are contracting every 5 minutes. I think its best if you settle in for the long haul."

Rory just flopped her head back on the pillow and Logan laughed. "Thank you doctor."

"I'll have the nurses set you up in a room and you may want to make any of those 'She's in labor' phone calls."

Logan nodded and Emily came back in.

"She's in labor, she has to stay," Logan said smugly.

"I'll call your grandfather," Emily said.

"I'll start on the list," Logan said.

Rory turned on the television and found a rerun of The Office. She tried to watch it for a while and eventually turned off the television.

Logan looked at her. When he got off the phone with Honor, he said, "What's wrong?"

"The Office is just not as amusing when you are interrupted every five minutes."

Logan laughed. "I'm sorry Ace. I'm almost through with the calls, I'll be free to amuse you in a minute and Finn is almost here too."

"You realize my nurse is a redhead," Rory asked.

"Yeah, I apologized to her already."

"Alright, you should probably buy her some flowers too."

A little while later there was a commotion in the hallway. Emily stood up and Logan went to the door. When he opened it, he saw Finn sprawled on the floor with a supply cart turned over on top of him. Logan leaned down and lifted the cart off of Finn and went over to the cranky looking head nurse that was walking their way. After a few seconds of his charm, she was alright but Finn was already in Rory's room reenacting Ferris Bueller's Day Off for her.

"What is he doing?" Emily asked.

"Reenacting a movie, Grandma," Rory said.

"Why?"

"Who knows, but I talked him out of doing the Passion of the Christ."

"What!" Emily said looking horrified.

"Emily," Logan said returning to the room, "Its better if you don't question it. And just enjoy it. When Ace is paying attention, she'll even call him on his mistakes in the lines. By the way, Colin is making the rest of the calls for us and they he will be here to watch Finn."

"Good," Rory said grimacing through a contraction.

"Bueller….Bueller…Bueller," Finn recited.

"Is there a way to make him stop?" Emily asked.

Rory shook her head and Logan went to her side to hold her hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn was almost done with his version of the movie when Dr. Shepherd came in. She observed for a moment the large number of people and the act that was being put on.

"Well, that is definitely a service we should offer here," she said. "But I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave the room so I can check Rory out."

Everyone filed out of the room, Finn, never stopping the show.

"Well, Rory, I think its time to move you into a delivery room."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 hours later, the doctor announced she could see the head and moments later the baby was born.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Shepherd announced.

Rory and Logan looked at the crying baby that Dr. Shepherd was holding up. Rory laid back down as the baby was taken away by a nurse and Logan leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"You are amazing," Logan whispered.

Rory smiled up at him. "I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, Ace."

After they moved Rory back to her room and she freshened up they brought the newborn to them and the birth certificate to fill out.

Logan was holding the pen preparing to write the name they had chosen. "Ace, I think we should give our children two middle names."

Rory tilted her head and looked at him with thoughts racing.

"And I think their second middle name should be Gilmore."

Rory nodded and looked down at the baby in her arms. "Lorelei Victoria Gilmore Huntzberger."

Logan filled out the card and brought it back to the nurses station and then went to the waiting room filled with their family and friends.

Emily stood up and went to him.

"It's a girl!" Logan announced and the whole room cheered. "A healthy, 6 pound, 7 ounce baby girl."

"What is her name?" Emily asked.

"Lorelei Victoria Gilmore Huntzberger, Lia for short."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later, after everyone had visited Rory, Lia and Logan, Emily and Richard were sitting in the room with them talking quietly. Emily was holding Lia, musing at how much she looked exactly like her daughter and granddaughter.

Emily brought Lia back over to Rory and handed the baby to her mother. "I can see in her eyes she will live up to her name."

Rory smiled at Emily and held on to her hand.

Richard stood. "I guess we should be going. It was a thoroughly exciting and entertaining day."

Emily leaned down to kiss Rory and Lia. She walked over to Richard who was standing next to Logan and she gave Logan a hug. "You take care of our girls."

"I will Emily, I will," Logan assured her.

Richard shook Logan's hand and led Emily out of the room. Before the door closed, Rory and Logan could hear Richard say, "Nothing is ever boring when there is a Lorelei around."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

Rory was sitting on the porch one afternoon. There were four kids playing in the yard in front of her and the sound of hammering coming from the garage. Over the hammering she could hear the sound of a car coming up the drive way.

The limo pulled up, with Frank driving, and before it came to a complete stop the back door opened and April leapt out of the car. She ran up the steps and into Rory's waiting arms.

"April!"

"Rory!"

"Let me look at you," Rory said pulling back.

April posed and turned around for Rory's inspection.

"You look great! You will be knocking boys dead at Chilton this year."

April blushed. "Where is Dad?"

"In the garage."

April nodded and skipped toward the garage.

Logan, meanwhile had been enthusiastically greeted by the kids in the yard. When Rory looked at him, he was putting a blond haired girl down so she could go back to playing. He came up the steps then and kissed Rory hello. They sat down on the swing where they could watch the kids.

As she watched 11-year-old Danny with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, 10-year-old Lia, who was a miniature Lorelei, 4-year-old Aubrey with blond hair and blue eyes and her twin brother Christopher who was a spitting image of his father, she reflected on her life.

She was living in Stars Hollow, with her family and Luke, April and Danny. Her blog was still highly celebrated, but focused more on her anecdotes from being a mom, who was helping to raise her brother and step-sister, and anecdotes from the small town antics of Stars Hollow, as well as her role as a society wife. She worked from home as the Director of New Media for HPG and worked closely with her husband who was the CEO of HPG. Logan had begun taking advantage of technology available to him after Lia was born and now only traveled when it was absolutely necessary.

Luke still owned Luke's Diner and Lorelei's share of the Dragonfly, but left the management of the diner up to Cesar and Zach. Lane was hired as manager of the Dragonfly several years after Lorelei's death.

Rory missed her mother daily, but the pain of it had lessened considerably. Emily had filled in. She loosened up considerably after Lia's birth and it became apparent to Rory that Lorelei and Emily had trouble getting along because Lorelei was every Emily had been suppressing in herself.

Richard had finally retired and spent a good deal of his retirement with Rory and her kids.

Christopher and Gigi had moved to Hartford to be closer to Rory and Christopher's mother.

Shira had actually cut herself out of Rory and Logan's life except for at society functions and holidays.

Mitchum joined Richard in the role of doting grandfather to the Huntzberger children and

Honor and Josh visited frequently when they weren't traveling around the globe.

Rory joined Blaze, Maggie and Julia on an annual girls weekend, always somewhere new and exciting.

Paris and Doyle had finally married and Paris was a professor at Harvard Medical School and Doyle was the city editor at the Boston Globe.

Finn had finally captured the heart of a redhead. He married a shy, but spunky, red haired heiress and had settled in New York.

Colin married Lucy, who he met at Rory and Logan's wedding. Colin had taken over the family law firm and Lucy was the director of an art gallery in Hartford.

Sookie and Jackson had added Chester to their family and Jackson finally had a vasectomy. Lane was the perfect new yin to Sookie's yang at the Inn.

Michel still grumped around the Inn, especially when Steve and Kwan started coming after school.

Kirk married Lulu and had 2 kids who were on their way to being as strange as their father. They moved into the Twickham House. Kirk also had taken over Taylor's post as Town Selectman when Taylor had to retire because of health reasons.

She had it all. A close-knit family, friends, a small town home and a successful career.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan looked out at his shrieking, happy kids and felt his wife sink into his side. He could hear April telling Luke about her summer and Luke laugh brightly at her stories. In all his life, he never dreamed he could be this happy. Until he met a spirited girl hanging up posters of a dead man in a hallway. Since then, he had experienced the gamut of true human emotions, mostly true love and happiness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory leaned into Logan's side and sighed contentedly.

"April has decided to attend Yale next fall," Logan told Rory.

"She will love Yale," Rory said thinking how happy she was that Luke and Anna had let Rory and Logan give April scholarships to Chilton and now to Yale.

"I was thinking she would be an excellent addition to the LDB."

"Hopefully, she will have her own Finn in her life then," Rory replied.

"I was also thinking it is time to add to our brood."

Rory looked at him and considered what he was saying. She leaned in and kissed him.

"You jump, I jump, Jack."

THE END

A/N: It has been truly amazing to write this for you. I hope it lived up to your expectations and I hope to write something else for you soon.


End file.
